


El motivo por el que meditas el sombrío pasado

by hyoz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Español, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoz/pseuds/hyoz
Summary: Al parecer, Capitán América se las arregla, con eficacia, en inhibir sexualmente a Tony durante un año.No por culpa de Steve, bueno, en realidad sí. Pero él sólo intentaba probar un punto; que si un superhéroe es gay ¿qué tiene de malo?, Steve únicamente se equivocó al elegir al superhéroe con quien probarlo. Ahora Estados Unidos pensará que ellos son pareja y Tony no será el sujeto que le rompa el corazón al Capitán América.Sólo queda una salida. Para guardar apariencias, Steve y Tony tendrán que convertirse en novios de mentira. Steve piensa que la parte de "novios" será la más difícil de pretender... pero quizás sea la parte de "mentira" la más complicada de todas...





	El motivo por el que meditas el sombrío pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the reason you ruminate the shadowy past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401626) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



_Bien, entonces, Capitán América se las ingenia en inhibir sexualmente a Tony por un año._

_Quizás esta no sea la parte más idónea para empezar la historia._

_Ésta inicia con una televisión._

* * *

_No es culpa de la televisión per se. Es preciso aclarar eso al principio de cualquier historia en la que Tony Stark, inventor genio loco, tenga un papel principal. A nadie le debería extrañar que Tony inventara una televisión que pudiera causar un daño apocalíptico, -ésta sólo es una nota para decirte que ese no es el caso._

_La televisión apocalíptica hace su aparición más adelante en la carrera de Los Vengadores, y fue inventada por Justin Hammer._

* * *

_El desgraciado._

* * *

De acuerdo con casi _todo_ el mundo, la televisión es algo que Steve necesitará para hallarle sentido al siglo XXI. Por lo que él se pasa una hora tan sólo picándole para encenderla, una hora quejándose sobre cómo la televisión en los cuarentas era mucho _más sencilla_ porque ey, sólo dos canales y una perilla, _ósea_. Pierde una tercer hora haciendo que aparezca la imagen en pantalla. Steve desea no haberlo intentado. Principalmente porque se encuentra totalmente consternado.

En su vida, la única cosa que sabe con certeza es que quiere luchar. Él quiere luchar contra cualquier persona y cualquier cosa que amenace la libertad de los estadounidenses. ¿Pero es _esto_ por lo que está dispuesto a morir salvando? ¿Son las personas de esta década así de superficiales, egoístas, estúpidas?

Steve observa fijamente la pantalla, rígido, aborreciendo, apenas y registra la sensación del sofá sumiéndose debido al peso de una persona. Que sea Tony quien se deja caer de golpe no es sorpresa alguna.

Steve había estado asumiendo que los arrogantes malintencionados desplantes de actitud de Tony eran algo fuera de lo común, y que Tony se salía con la suya debido a una absurda combinación de carisma juvenil, su obviamente atractiva apariencia y el hecho de que era _rico_. Incluso Fury había notado que Steve había vuelto su misión personal el asegurarse que el ego de Tony obtuviera el fuerte y habitual golpe que necesitaba, pero ahora que él lo piensa, haciendo de lado el ego de Tony, tal vez éste fuera un _comportamiento_ _meramente común del siglo XXI_.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunta Tony, y seguido, Steve capta movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo, Tony había estado observándolo a él y no a la pantalla de la televisión. —¡Oh, _Soy Una Adolescente Embarazada y Drogadicta_! ¿Me perdí la pelea a puños?

Steve gira su rostro de la pantalla para encarar a Tony, sin siquiera molestarse en esconder lo consternado que se encuentra, porque ¿cómo puede ser Tony tan indiferente a esta horripilancia? Incluso, ni la propia clase de depravación de Steve lo conducía a chicas súper embarazadas gritándose cosas tan repulsivas unas a las otras. Su lástima es silenciosa y reservada, justo como lo es él. 

Tony le regresa la mirada, con un surco en la frente que quizás sea genuino. —¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Tony, como si fueran amigos, y ese no ha sido exactamente el caso; No es como que se entendieran en la sala de juntas, y si bien, trabajan juntos en campo sin problema alguno, Tony encarna montones de cosas que Steve no ve con buenos ojos. Es egocéntrico, extravagante, despilfarrador con la comida, los automóviles y las personas. Es impulsivo e infantil. Coquetea descaradamente con cualquier persona a corta distancia, pasándose la mano por el cabello y rozándolos sin discreción.

Al parecer Steve no luce bien, o es sólo que Tony jamás se toma la molestia de esperar por una respuesta; como continúa diciendo. —Te ves como yo en la ocasión que Pepper ordenó por internet un kit hazlo tu mismo de chequeo rectal porque me negaba a ver a mi médico, y esa cosa tenía dientecillos. Ya en serio, ¿te encuentras bien?

Steve se cuestiona si seguir mirando fijamente a Tony, horrorizado, pero probablemente no sea la mejor idea si es que él va a continuar hablando de... rectos. —Excelente. Es esto- —comienza a decir Steve, mientras dos de las chicas bastante embarazadas en pantalla, como Tony insinuó que sucedería, comienzan a golpearse entre ellas. —¿Cómo no te molesta esto?

Tony aún sonríe cuando mira a Steve, pero su sonrisa se desvanece. A Steve le han mencionado que su seriedad es contagiosa. Él no quiere ser quien constantemente corte la buena vibra, pero no siempre puede relajarse y dejar que éste nuevo siglo le pase por encima. —Es orquestado, son chicas que necesitan dinero. Esta gente de la televisión sólo quiere un programa. Está muy por encima de algunas de las cosas más terribles que ellas podrían estar haciendo.

—Es... incómodo de ver —dice Steve, batallando por encontrar las palabras. —Yo... —baja su rostro y mira a Tony, frunciendo el ceño completamente. —¿Cómo puede ser este el mundo que se supone debemos salvar?

—Oh —dice Tony, como si la pregunta fuera decepcionante. —Creo que sólo no estás mirando lo suficiente.

—No es como que haya mucho más en esta pantalla, aparte de unas debutantes que las embarazaron... por lo visto, agarrándose a golpes, ¿en dónde están sus esposos?

—Oh, en verdad que no seré capaz de explicarte esto como corresponde —Tony se frota frenéticamente la nuca por un instante, haciendo a su cabello despeinarse, y se estira, y distraídamente saca una barra de color negro del brazo más cercano del sofá a Steve, inclinándose por encima de él y reclinándose en un segundo. —¿No necesariamente están casadas? No es algo de mucha importancia hoy en día. La mayoría de los matrimonios terminan en divorcio, así que las chicas... para empezar, ni siquiera se molestan por casarse, ¿No es... un tabú?

Steve se le queda mirando un poco. —Pensé que el agente Fury bromeaba cuando mencionó algo por el estilo.

—El Sr. Fury, para mi infortunio, sufrió una extracción del sentido del humor a edad temprana —dice Tony, de manera solemne. —Y llámalo Nick, él odia eso.

Steve lo ignora a propósito y se recuesta contra el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. —Entonces, ¿en dónde se supone que debo estar viendo?

—En un canal diferente —dice Tony. —Toma. Esta cosa se llama control remoto, tiene botones numerados. Presiónalos, y cambias canales.

Steve alcanza a ver el número 202 parpadear en la esquina, y entonces la pantalla dice CNN y una mujer vistiendo traje aparece sentada detrás de un escritorio. Él ha visto fragmentos de esto antes. Es la nueva versión de las noticias de la televisión con reportaje a color, en lugar de los cortos noticiarios Pathé, y se transmiten a una velocidad que Steve jamás habría soñado que las noticias pudieran pasar. Se suponía que las noticias debían ser serias y formales y precisas, no este manchón de información e imágenes y sonido.

—Aquí, ésta noticia —Tony se mueve al borde de su asiento y señala con el control remoto. —Es la conmemoración de tres meses de la revolución Egipcia de 2011. Durante 30 años, Egipto ha estado bajo el control de Hosni Mubarak. ¿Las celebraciones que ves en pantalla? Ese es el pueblo Egipcio, levantándose. Recuperando su país. Las personas tomaron las calles usando utensilios de cocina en la cabeza y los vestían para proteger los museos, su patrimonio. Gente común. No como tú y yo ahora, sino como tú y yo cuando éramos adolescentes, cuando nadie esperaba nada de nosotros. Manifestándose en la calle y luchando por su libertad aunque la mayoría de ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo pelear.

Aparecen cientos de personas en pantalla, agitando banderas, gritando, llorando, abrazándose. Grabación de personas esparcidas alrededor de los museos, agarradas de las manos y de pie frente a tanques blindados y soldados armados. Gente común, con coladores en sus cabezas y armas primitivas en sus manos.

—No son sólo las noticias —dice Tony. —La televisión se ha convertido en una expresión de lo que la gente quiere, de lo que la gente necesita. De lo que la gente espera y desea y sueña. Aquí —él aprieta más números. Aparecen unas personas hablando frente a un fondo del espacio oscuro y estrellas. —Un drama de ciencia ficción. Escrito por Estadounidenses que pasan el tiempo soñando cómo sería el futuro y los viajes espaciales. Éste —más números parpadean en la esquina de la pantalla. —Un canal de música. Si lo que más amas en la vida es la música, puedes encender la televisión y encontrar más personas que lo que más aman de la vida es la música. Todos expresando lo que hay en sus corazones, en sus mentes, en pantalla, en el aire. De acuerdo, no es Vera Lynn... —Tony le guiña un ojo a Steve, y mira de vuelta a la pantalla. —Pero, para empezar, no puedes decirme que la libertad para crear, expresar, no es parte por lo cual luchabas en la guerra —él le avienta el control remoto a Steve. Steve lo atrapa automáticamente porque eso es lo que hacen sus nuevos reflejos, y se encuentra aliviado de no haber triturado el pequeño aparato. Él no lo había notado antes pero ahora veía los números. —Inténtalo tú mismo.

Steve presiona cautelosamente tres números. Estos parpadean en la esquina de la pantalla y se desvanecen para mostrar a un tipo bailando en medio de la pantalla. Espera, no bailaba, peleaba. Es un estilo de pelea que Steve vagamente ha visto a Black Widow emplear, pero pensaba que quizá sólo se tratara de un estilo femenino de combate. Ellos no tuvieron a muchas damas luchando en la guerra, y ellas jamás se movieron de la forma en que Natasha podía moverse. Steve ni siquiera sabía si _alguna_ otra mujer pudiera moverse como ella se movía.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si _alguien_ más pudiera moverse de la forma en que ella lo hacía.

—Una película de artes marciales. Él también es un Tony, Tony Jaa. Es un artista marcial Thai, Tailandés-Tailandia —aclara Tony, rápidamente. —¿Puedes creer cuántas culturas se han fusionado, han empezado a presentarse unas con otras? Hemos forjado increíbles lazos desde los cuarentas —el Tony en pantalla prende sus piernas en fuego y patea a una persona en la cara. Steve parpadea. —Eso es impresionante. O estúpido. No estoy seguro de cuál.

—Pasa más tiempo conmigo —le dice Tony. —Y pronto aprenderás a no distinguir la diferencia —él le frunce el ceño a esto. —Necesitamos palomitas de maíz, ¿sabes lo qué son las palomitas de maíz, verdad?

—Soy de los cuarentas —dice Steve, mordazmente. —No del jurásico.

—Me podrías parecer —dice Tony, arruinando su expresión inocente con un guiño. —Ahora regreso. No veas nada de porno mientras no estoy —él se pone de pie y comienza a dirigirse hacia la cocina. —Al menos espera a que haya regresado antes de comenzarlo.

Steve lo mira fijamente, y luego de vuelta a la televisión, cuando se da cuenta de que mirar fijamente con condescendencia a la espalda de Tony alejándose no es tan satisfactorio como había esperado. No es tan gratificante cuando la persona a la que miras fijamente no se queda lo suficiente como para sentir el desdén.

Por lo visto, las palomitas de maíz parecen ser un tipo de versión del cartel de "muestras gratis" del siglo XXI. Porque literalmente, un minuto después de que Tony se deja caer de regreso en el sofá, Natalie aparece de la nada, tomando un puñado de la botana, Clint entra con otro tazón lleno de estas, e incluso Bruce se cuela, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y revisando su monitor de latidos del corazón con cada puñado, como si las palomitas de maíz quizás fueran uno de sus detonadores.

O tal vez lo fuera la televisión. Steve con facilidad puede imaginarse a la televisión _haciéndolo_ enojar.

Thor no se ve por ningún lado. Probablemente sea algo bueno. Thor tiene peores traspiés cuando se trata de tecnología actual que las tontas y aleatorias metidas de pata de Steve. Si por "traspiés" te refieres abundantes daños y por lo regular y por lo menos un pequeño incendio. Tacha eso, probablemente sea algo malo. Si se produjera un pequeño incendio por aquí o allá, hay suficientes de ellos como para apagarlo y Steve tendría una excusa válida para dejar de ver la televisión.

Tony padece un trastorno de déficit de atención, ya que no deja puesto un sólo programa por más de cinco minutos, a excepción de algo llamado comedia de situación acerca de un grupo de personas en un bar, que Tony deja puesto porque Natalie le da un codazo en la rótula y Tony hace muecas de sufrimiento de la misma manera que cuando trata de disimular el mucho dolor en el que se encuentra. Steve sonríe. Él se ha cerciorado de recordar que, aunque Natalie se asegure de que todos ellos sepan la diferencia entre Natalie, propia y recatada empleada de Industrias Stark, y Natasha, la mujer que podría matarte con un cotonete sin siquiera sudar, que él  _jamás_ se olvide que ésta última se esconde tras cada expresión fisonómica de la primera. Natalie, _a propósito_ , se hace parecer indefensa, en realidad, es jodidamente aterradora, pero Steve sabe cómo comportarse alrededor de mujeres fuertes. Peggy había terminado la lección que su madre alguna vez había comenzado. Respeto. Todo se trataba de respeto.

Steve siempre respetó a Peggy, y cuando ella le devolvió ese respeto, Steve se sintió como si pudiera conquistar al mundo. Él la extrañaba y ese dolor era casi tal como la culpa que siempre había sentido estando a su alrededor. La culpa de que él nunca podría ser el hombre que ella realmente merecía. La vida le había robado su oportunidad de _intentarlo_ , sin embargo, Steve sintió una pequeña ráfaga de alivio de que jamás tuvo que ver la decepción en el rostro de ella, cuando se diera cuenta de que incluso ni sus nuevos músculos y fuerza podían quitarle la enfermedad en lo profundo de su cabeza.

Enfermedad que hace que la constante proximidad de Tony sea casi un tormento.

Steve se lo traga, y mantiene su mirada firmemente puesta en la pantalla. Mirar a la silueta masculina y desearla, es su maldición. Es su tormento. Y él hará todo lo que le sea posible para desagraviar el pensar de esa manera. De ser necesario, daría su vida protegiendo a otros.

Recordando la verdad de por qué continúa pensando de Tony en los términos que lo había hecho previamente; superficial, egocéntrico, extravagante, derrochador, impulsivo, infantil y descaradamente coqueto, son todos aspectos para recordarse que hay cosas en este mundo que él no puede poseer. Personas que no debería desear con fervor.

Es por eso, por lo cual le es más fácil mirar a la televisión con disgusto, y no reducirla a los momentos de asombro y pasión que Tony le había señalado. Le facilitaba el pensar que éstas personas a las que estaba salvando estaban tan dañadas como él mismo. Pero no lo están. No lo están, y realmente necesita dejar de notar lo buenos que se ven los brazos de Tony, como éste se remanga las mangas de su camisa, y él-

Probablemente pierda la cordura. Tony le cambió a algo que dice que es ciencia ficción, pero el programa anterior de ciencia ficción que Tony le había mostrado tenía al espacio y estrellas en él, y éste tenía a dos hombres en uniforme militar en un bar besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo.

El estómago de Steve se retuerce nerviosamente. Él se arriesga a mirar levemente a la izquierda. Natalie hurta a escondidas palomitas de maíz del tazón de Clint y del de Tony, alternando hábilmente entre uno y otro mientras que observa la pantalla. Bruce dice algo acerca de que el programa necesita más doctores, lo cual suena acorde, él se percata de que Steve lo observa confundido y Bruce sólo le guiña un ojo. La mirada de Steve vuela de regreso a la pantalla, donde los dos hombres aún continúan besándose, y él se siente tenso y acalorado y sus dedos se aferran a la tela de sus pantalones justo por encima de sus rodillas y se siente absolutamente paralizado, porque sin duda que ahora hay depravación en la televisión, si hay chicas embarazadas cazándose unas a otras por supuesto que habrían dos hombres besándose, pero ¿por qué nadie hace sonidos de disgusto o le cambian al canal?

—Oh, este sujeto. El Capitán Jack, es el de azul, estupendo personaje. El primer personaje abiertamente bisexual de Doctor Who, te digo que los británicos son dueños de algunos de los momentos bizarros de la televisión pero con Doctor Who, casi cuatro décadas de genialidad en televisión —Tony entrecierra los ojos. —No trates de pretender que mis comportamientos nerds se te hacen raros. He visto las cosas por las que te nerdmocionas. 

—No, yo —comienza a decir Steve, y entonces frunce el ceño. Los personajes en pantalla ahora se encuentran luchando. Él espera no sonar  _tan_ desesperado cuando pregunta. —¿Bisexual?

—Que le gustan los hombres y las mujeres. De forma sexual —dice Tony. —Oh, ey, van a pasar toda la temporada, ¿tenemos que hacer alguna labor oficial de Vengadores, hoy?

—Sí —contesta Natalie, al mismo tiempo que Clint dice. —Aclimatar al Capitán América a la cultura moderna suena como un uso digno de nuestro tiempo —Natalie inclina su cabeza y dice. —Sí —a eso también. Clint la mira sugestivamente. Natalie le _devuelve_ una mirada que deja en claro que esas son las dos últimas palabras a las que ella _alguna vez_ le dirá que sí en su presencia. Clint sólo le devuelve la sonrisa, porque él es un hombre valiente, valiente.

Steve frunce el ceño, perplejo, especialmente cuando uno de los personajes hace una referencia a la uhm bisexualidad del Capitán Jack, y en ese momento, el déficit de atención de Tony aparece de nuevo y le cambia al canal. Natalie abuchea discretamente pero se detiene cuando ve lo que está puesto.

Es otro canal de noticias, pero este un poco menos llamativo que CNN, Steve ni siquiera puede nombrar el programa. Está mucho más preocupado por mirar detenidamente a la pantalla y a los soldados en esta, en particular, a los soldados varones besándose. Hay pantallas repletas de esto, en repetición, hombres y mujeres en uniforme, celebrando y arrojando confeti, y un General de cuatro estrellas en pantalla hablando sobre algo, pero las palabras son ofuscas, y Steve se encuentra a sí mismo enterrándose las yemas de los dedos en la pierna aún más dolorosamente, porque esto es irreal.

Nadie en la habitación luce sorprendido, o disgustado. Tony no le cambia enseguida al canal. Al parecer este nuevo mundo se ha vuelto loco. Steve regresa en sí y escucha las palabras, y su mente se queda en blanco, completamente en blanco.

 _La norma de 1993, “No preguntes, no lo cuentes” firmada por el presidente Clinton que volvió ilegal que los Comandantes le preguntaran a los soldados sobre sus preferencias sexuales, ha sido derogada. Los homosexuales y las lesbianas ahora son libres de servir abiertamente en las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses. El Ejército Estadounidense se ha estado preparando durante meses para esta derogación, actualizando reglamentos y capacitaciones para reflejar el inminente cambio, e incluso ya han aceptado solicitudes de personas abiertamente homosexuales y lesbianas..._  

Steve pasa saliva, con fuerza. Él no es un raro. No es un degenerado. Él podría ser muy, muy normal.

Es demasiado que procesar.

—¿Es este otro programa de ciencia ficción? —pregunta Steve entonces, su voz es vacilante y baja. Sus pensamientos son tan fuertes que cree que en realidad tal vez lo gritó, pero Tony reacciona como si él fuera el único que lo escuchara, y una vez más, Tony justo parece estar prestándole mayor atención que cualquiera de lo demás. 

—Son las noticias —dice Tony. —Comprobado —entonces hace una pausa, y como carece de tacto, susurra. —Espera, ¿estás llorando?

—No —dice Steve automáticamente, y entonces parpadea un par de veces, aún y a pesar de que su vida es indescriptiblemente extraña, él sigue siendo inquebrantablemente honesto, y dice. —Um, ¿Sí? Es... —él busca la palabra, y no tiene que indagar mucho. Recuerda las palabras que le repitieron durante su infancia mientras los puñetazos caían sobre su pequeño y débil cuerpo. —Asqueroso.

—Wow, wow, alto allí un segundo —dice Tony, exaltadamente. —Me doy cuenta de que cargas contigo los valores cuarenteros y el himno gung-ho chapado a la antigua del “ _el ejercito es lo mejor”_ en tu pequeño corazón patriótico, pero no puedes lanzar por ahí insultos anticuados y poco realistas como ese. Tu generación tenía una idea jodida de lo que estaba bien y lo que no, cuán más pronto aprendas eso, serás más capaz de funcionar en este mundo. Cristo, no puedo ni _contemplar_ el luchar contra el mal al lado de un homofóbico, yo... quiero decir, sólo se están besando, besarse no es nada-

La reprimenda de Tony es un poco confusa, pero Steve comienza a entenderle el punto al final; en especial en la parte en la que se contempla la idea de no pelear a su lado, y Steve interrumpe, desesperadamente. —Quiero decir, pensaba que _yo_ era asqueroso.

—Eso tiene más sentido —dice Tony. —Un sentido estúpido, pero sentido. Ey, bienvenido al siglo XXI, donde no es ilegal ser quien eres. A menos de quien seas, sea un pedófilo, violador, asesino, narcotraficante, genocida lunático y/o terrorista suicida. O una Kardashian. En verdad, que ellos deberían de vigilar este último. Estoy preocupado de la amenaza en potencia para la humanidad en ese clan.

La expresión de Steve duele. Probablemente luzca tenso. Constipado, tal vez. Tony parece como si estuviera acostumbrado a ambas de estas reacciones. Tony lo escudriña tantito y suspira.

—Que tal si- —comienza a decir.

—Si terminas esa frase con hacer que Pepper le resuma a Steve la historia de la homosexualidad en las últimas siete décadas te dispararé en los testículos —interrumpe Natalie.

Tony se gira hacia ella, conmocionado. Steve parpadea. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella había estado prestando atención. Pero, de nuevo, se trata de Natalie. —¿Me creen capaz? —dice Tony, en su tono más dolido, extendiendo sus dedos sobre su reactor arc. 

A pesar de que este nuevo Estados Unidos estaba perdiendo los inestables cimientos que Steve mentalmente le había construido ( _Ser gay está bien_ es un antiguo pensamiento que Steve tenía, y que se sintió con el mundo en su contra acerca de ello; él pensó que estaba loco y tal vez, finalmente, tal vez _no_ lo esté) hay algunas cosas en esta vida que son más firmes que cualquier otra que Steve alguna vez haya conocido.

—Sí —dice Steve, exactamente al mismo tiempo que Bruce, Natalie, Clint, _y_ la agente Hill, que nadie se había dado cuenta que se encontraba recargada contra la mesa de billar luciendo aburrida. —Lo harías.

—Molestando al billonario que puede darse el lujo de tener a cientos de miles de asesinos para eliminarte sin dejar rastro alguno que lo pudiera incriminar —dice Tony, posando melodramáticamente. — _Jamás_ permitas que S.H.I.E.L.D., o los Vengadores te llamen algo menos que valiente.

—Hablando de valientes, sí recuerdas que mañana tienes otra plática escolar sobre heroísmo y valentía —la agente Hill se mete en la conversación, pulsando su ADP personalizado al estilo S.H.I.E.L.D. que, como casi todo lo demás en la Mansión Avenger, es de diseño Stark. —Capi y tú, por esta ocasión, Tony.

—Ooh, que alivio. Seguía quedando atrapado en hacer éstas solo. Mira, existe una razón por la cual destiné una considerable suma de mis egresos filantrópicos a los maestros —dice Tony. —Sin lugar a dudas que nosotros, con  _alarmante_  cotidianidad, tomamos nuestros diminutos cuerpos humanos y los enfrentamos contra aliens tamaño rascacielos. Pero los maestros, ellos le hacen el frente a niños. Día a día. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo logran.

—Lo dice el hombre que usa una armadura de metal, y que se metió a prisa a una casa en llamas el mes pasado —murmura Steve.

Tony entrecierra los ojos. —Capi, yo respeto todas y cada una de tus opiniones —ni Bruce puede aguantarse el resoplido. —Pero los adolescentes de hoy en día son completamente unos _monstruos_. 

Steve también se aguanta la necesidad de resoplar. Los niños de _su_ época tampoco eran unos santos. Eso lo sabe de primera mano. Bueno, de primer puño, restregado contra su estómago, él era el niño más pequeñito de la cuadra y aún así los bullies estrellaban sus puños contra su débil cuerpo.

Él sabe que los chicos no son perfectos, pero los niños de hoy en día...

...No podrían estar _tan_ mal, ¿cierto?

* * *

Estaba equivocado.

Estaba mil veces equivocado.

Mal era una subestimación.

Steve nunca antes había estado a punto de perder el control en público. Ni cuando le hacía frente a los terribles enemigos que habían luchado en el pasado. Ni cuando él mismo enfrentaba el bullying y la homofobia. Pero cuando ese último niño le contó cómo fue golpeado en el estómago por ser gay y le señaló a sus bullies, Steve es consciente que no mostró exactamente su expresión más tranquila.

Uno de los bullies, Tony señaló alegremente en el momento, se orinó encima. Únicamente por la expresión de Steve. Como si Steve debiera estar contento por eso. 

Él se siente mareado y aún se encuentra molesto, más que nada consigo mismo, como el Director le indica en dónde puede cambiarse de vuelta a su ropa de civil. Ellos hacen todas sus apariciones públicas en sus trajes de Vengadores. Es mejor de esa manera. El traje distingue entre el alias y la persona. Ves el traje y sabes que te encuentras a salvo. O _deberías_ saberlo. Sin embargo, Steve sólo había verborreando con el niño sobre su propia experiencia de bullying, quien lucía bastante feliz por ello, y el auditorio entero había aplaudido, y Steve justo se sintió nauseabundo como bajaba del escenario. 

Porque él debería haber hecho algo. Debería haber _alguna maldita_ cosa que él pudiera haber hecho para mejorar las cosas.

Para _enseñarles_.

Si la Ley decía que ser gay estaba bien, ¿por qué esos niños no lo sabían?

Steve vomitaría, si su metabolismo funcionara de esa manera, pero el súper suero le dio un súper estómago que procesaba todo lo que Steve le arrojará, incluyendo la cocina de Bruce.

Tony espera afuera de la puerta mientras que Steve se cambia, lo cual es extrañamente considerado, teniendo en cuenta que Steve ni siquiera muestra cuerpo. Él sabe que Tony se encuentra allí por el sonido de los golpeteos que puede escuchar. Tony no puede evitar golpear sus dedos contra las cosas. Cualquier cosa. Madera, metal, libros, sus piernas, _tap, tap, tap_. No se puede quedar quieto básicamente nunca, hasta que se encuentra completamente agotado. E incluso entonces, en ocasiones sigue allí, golpeando sus dedos contra algo. Una almohada. El piso. La pierna de Steve, si él está sentado lo suficiente cerca en el momento. 

—Debería haber hecho algo —le dice Steve a la puerta. Quizás Tony no se encuentre allí. Se siente mejor el _expresarlo_. Dios sabe que lo está pensando lo suficiente. Una y otra vez. _Debería haber hecho algo_. La idea de ese niño pensando las mismas cosas que Steve pensó cuando él era niño pero en un mundo en el que aparentemente se suponía estar _bien_ , y aún así, que pensara que estaba mal…

Se escucha un fuerte suspiro. A Tony no le gusta hablar acerca de los sentimientos de nadie. Pero debido a que Steve no le está preguntando directamente su sentir a Tony, no es el peor tópico que Tony pudiera imaginar. —Lo hiciste bien, Capi —dice Tony, después de una pausa. El golpeteo cesa. Obviamente, se encuentra pensando seriamente en qué decir. —Mejor de lo que yo lo haría.

—Los chicos se merecen algo mejor que un _oh, ey, soy un grandulón en spandex y me pateaban el trasero semana a semana cuando tenía tu edad_ —dice Steve. —Tiene que haber _algo_ que pudiera haber hecho.

Se escucha otro fuerte suspiro. El golpeteo comienza de nuevo, arrítmico, ahogado. Luego con sus nudillos. —Son niños —dice Tony. —Gánatelos con amabilidad. O besos. No sé. Es algo muy tipo los sesenta _Flower-Power_ , de antes de mis tiempos.

—Después de los míos —dice Steve. Él lo reflexiona. —Y antes.

—Confusión, uno de los magníficos efectos secundarios del ser una paleta humana —dice Tony. —En serio. Hiciste lo que pudiste. Ya sabes lo que dicen de que los genios necesitan tiempo. Mi armadura de Iron Man no se hizo en una hora. 

—Creo que el dicho es que Roma no se hizo en un día.

Tony hace un sonido de desaprobación. —Me gusta más mi versión —Steve puede oírlo toser a través de la puerta. —Este tipo de cosas tardan bastante tiempo en asimilarse. Has plantado una semilla, Capi. Y ahora florecerá. Una persona le dice a otra, y todas ellas le dicen a otras. Nunca se sabe el impacto de una palabra o acción amable. Lo único que puedes hacer es asegurarte de que las pequeñas cosas que hagas sean bienintencionadas. El mensaje se transmitirá, siempre y cuando envíes un buen mensaje...

Steve abre la puerta, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, justo a tiempo para ver a Tony encogerse de hombros. —Y tú dices que yo soy mejor dando discursos. Ese de allí fue uno bastante veloz.

Tony se da la vuelta. Él no sabe cómo afrontar los cumplidos directos, lo que parece bastante incongruente para alguien con un ego tan grande como el suyo. O parecería, si Steve no supiera cuán frágil es realmente la autoestima de Tony. La pedantería es una fachada.

Steve sigue a Tony fuera de la escuela y para cuando llegan a la banqueta, Tony decide que deberían regresar caminando a la Mansión. Probablemente para que Steve pueda tranquilizarse un poco. O tal vez sea porque la agente Hill es su guardaespaldas del día (S.H.I.E.L.D. asigna agentes, ya sea que ellos lo quieran o no, a Steve le molesta un poco pero lo comprende. A Tony le molesta mucho, quizás lo comprenda, pero deliberadamente y en voz alta lo _desentiende_ tanto y tan a menudo como le sea posible), y ella en verdad odia tener que cuidarlos.

En especial, odia cuando tiene que cuidarlos y Tony _se niega ajustarse a su itinerario._

La agente Hill murmura en voz baja mientras camina tras ellos con su agente par, y Steve se cuestiona si se trata de las habituales tendencias masoquistas de Tony revelándose de nuevo, porque Hill, un día, justo podría explotar y matarlos a ambos a mano limpia.

—Tú _eres_ bastante bueno con eso de las pláticas motivacionales —dice Tony. Steve se arriesga a mirar en su dirección. Tony trae puestos sus lentes de sol, por lo que Steve ni siquiera puede ver su expresión facial. No importa, ver inclusive la reacción de Tony no es de mucha ayuda para Steve, el estado de ánimo de Tony varía de bromista a encantador a homicida en segundos. Steve está bastante seguro de que se debe al insomnio, o quizás, lo ha estado pensando incómodamente por algún tiempo, sea el alcohol.

Tony no bebe tanto como para ser un problema, pero el camino está ahí, claro y amargamente definido. Steve vio a su padre caer por ese sendero, y él no desea ver a nadie más pasar por allí también.

Menos a alguien del que está jodidamente seguro que es su amigo más cercano en éste siglo.

—¿Yo… Supongo? —dice Steve, incapaz de interpretarlo como un cumplido porque incluso aunque el estado de ánimo de Tony sea híper optimista y pura honestidad. Ni un súper suero ni una cadena de éxitos en el mundo de los superhéroes pueden deshacer por completo una vida de flagelaciones al autoestima. 

—Divagaste un poquito —dice Tony, como crítica.

—Lo dice el _maestro_ de salirse del tema —réplica Steve, sin molestia. Tony hace una reverencia sin siquiera interrumpir su paso, y Steve se rasca un poco a la altura de la manga.

—¿Pica la camisa? Porque puedo despedir al lavandero —dice Tony. —O quemarlas.

Steve sonríe débilmente. Le tomó casi un año el familiarizarse con la forma en que Tony puede hablar de cualquier cosa que implique el despedir personas, consecuencia de una infancia de escuchar a su madre y padre discutir sobre lo precario de sus labores.

Sin embargo, Tony no lo dice en serio, usualmente. Él es amable con sus empleados, cuando nadie está observando. Esa fue una dolorosa lección que Steve aprendió, y él se traga el pensamiento cada vez que ve a Tony hacer _otra_ estupidez más en nombre de los Vengadores, lo cual era una lección que quizás él nunca haya tenido la oportunidad de aprender.

—Estoy bien, y te agradecería que no hablaras sobre fuego o al menos abstente de entrar en edificios en llamas y matarnos a todos del susto —dice Steve, queriendo decir _matarme a mí del susto_. —Es sólo que al hacer esas pláticas en uniforme toma demasiado tiempo el quitarse el traje. Así que me lo dejo puesto bajo mis otras prendas hasta que podamos regresar. 

— _Muy_ Superman de ti —dice Tony, levantándose los lentes de sol y medio recorriendo con la mirada a Steve, provocando que el cuello de Steve se acalore un poco. —Uh. Supongo que no me había percatado que te estabas poniendo la ropa por encima de esa cosa.

—Tony, _tu_ armadura es una _cosa_. La mía es una obra de arte —lo corrige Steve, tratando de verse solemne y serio, y no con la expresión burlona que él sabe que tuvo en su rostro cuando se puso por primera vez el nuevo casco de su traje.

—Te informo —dice Tony. —Que- algo está pasando por allá.

—Noto tu patético intento por cambiar el tema cuando sabes que tengo la razón y- —Steve sigue la mirada de Tony. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que definitivamente algo está pasando por allá.

Se ve humo a la distancia.

Tony le da una palmadita en el hombro a Steve y le extiende su mano a la agente Hill. Con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, la agente le pasa a Tony su maletín de Iron Man.

—Bueno, Steve, quitémoste la ropa y salvemos al mundo de nuevo —dice Tony, arrojando el maletín al suelo y abriéndolo de una patada con un pie.

Steve pone una cara a la cual la agente Hill concuerda, así que probablemente sea una reacción adecuada a Tony Stark.

* * *

Al final resulta tratarse de sólo un incendio, sin embargo, los camiones de bomberos llegan únicamente sonando la alarma después de que Tony y Steve rescataran a las catorce personas de los cinco pisos, por lo que la multitud y los bomberos se encuentran muy contentos.

Steve se encuentra un poco molesto, pero sólo porque está empezando a hacer historial de dejar que Tony permanezca más tiempo de lo que a él le gusta dentro de edificios en llamas.

—Un día tu lata va a estallar en uno de estos incendios —se queja Steve, agarrando ociosamente su muñeca, donde parte de su uniforme se vino abajo. La agente Hill luce constipada, lo que confirma la furtiva sospecha de Steve sobre quién realmente hace esos magníficos arreglos de remendar su traje. (El mismo Fury. Porque Fury es un experto en asegurarse que las cosas se deleguen. Y no existe forma alguna en el planeta Tierra de que alguien voluntariamente ponga objetos filosos en las manos de Maria Hill. Aparte de Natasha, quizás. A veces, Black Widow deja salir esas vibras tipo _algunas personas sólo quieren ver el mundo arder_.)

—No será hoy, Capi —dice Tony, sonando como si estuviera encantado de haber frustrado el deseo de Steve de verlo hervirse vivo.

Steve lo mira un poco malhumorado, y Tony, con la tapa del casco arriba, sonríe ampliamente.

Los policías, como de costumbre, decidieron obtener primero las declaraciones de los perpetradores y las víctimas. La mayoría de las víctimas no tienen ni la menor idea, no obstante, la pandilla de tres que Tony atrapó y detuvo de huir de la escena (al envolverlos con una farola, al parecer, Fury enviará otro de sus molestos memorandos acerca de destruir la propiedad pública, a este ritmo los Vengadores serían los superhéroes más odiados del mundo si Tony no anduviera por ahí comprando el doble de cosas para reemplazar las que ellos destruyeron accidentalmente) se encuentran confesando en voz alta. 

Y entonces, Steve escucha algo que hace que le hierva la sangre. 

—Bueno, es gay, ¿no es así? el maricón que administra esa tienda de conveniencia —dice el más grandulón, señalando a la tienda quemada debajo de todos los apartamentos residenciales. —Sólo queríamos asustarlo, de acuerdo, mostrarle que está mal que le guste el pene, de acuerdo. No sabíamos que el fuego subiría tan rápido.

El policía tomando sus declaraciones incluso pareció asentir.

Quizás su furia se le notaba en el rostro. Steve baja su mirada, para observar un puño de Iron Man presionado contra su pecho y a Tony mirándolo seriamente.

—Déjalo pasar —dice Tony, en voz baja.

—Pero- —Steve comienza a decir, y retrocede lo suficiente para que la mano acorazada de metal de Tony no lo esté presionando. Él mira a Tony, devastado. —Supongo que puedes cambiar la Ley pero no siempre las mentes de las personas.  
  
—Piensa en las sufragistas, los derechos de las mujeres. Le está tomando algo de tiempo a la sociedad —dice Tony, mirando a los tres individuos, su expresión un poco tensa.

Steve asiente. Él piensa en las mujeres, lo suficientemente valientes como para defender lo que creían. Piensa en los murmullos que escuchó de sus propios hombres sobre las mujeres en sus fuerzas. Piensa en los comentarios sarcásticos que Peggy tuvo que enfrentar, día tras día. Piensa en cómo ella tuvo que defenderse constantemente cuando cualquier otro hombre la mitad de valiente y fuerte que ella habría sido aplaudido y alabado y no habría tenido que soportar comentarios sarcásticos y acoso verbal. Steve levantó sus puños ante muchas situaciones inadecuadas, sin embargo, la única cosa que sabe de primera mano; es que un moretón en la cara lo puedes superar en seguida pero una palabra cruel al corazón te puede tomar una vida.

Él piensa en Emily Davison, la sufragista que fue pisoteada hasta la muerte por sólo tratar de hacer campaña por la igualdad de derechos, y las entrañas de Steve se tensan.

Tony, enseguida, parece percatarse de que Steve decidió hacer algo. Desde que Steve se enteró que no tenía que ocultar la única cosa que creía que lo convertía en un monstruo, no se ha esforzado demasiado por ocultar sus emociones.  
  
—Tienes razón —dice Steve, y mira a Tony directamente a la cara. —Piensa en las sufragistas.

Envuelve el rostro de Tony con sus manos, y lo besa.

* * *

Le toma a Tony unos cinco segundos darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, diez segundos más para dejarse ser empujado contra la pared más cercana, otros cinco segundos para _en verdad_ darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y otros diez segundos porque, bueno, Steve realmente es bueno besando.  
  
Y entonces, él en verdad _, verdad_ se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y aleja a Steve.

—Capi —dice Tony, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, tratando de disimular lo _duro que está_ respirando. Y algunas cosas más. Steve niega con la cabeza. Ah. Este es uno de esos momentos de emplear nombres. Uno de estos días, Tony comprenderá a Steve cuando habla y habla sobre la diferencia entre Natalie y Natasha. —Steve —corrige Tony, manteniendo su voz baja. —¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso?

Steve, frente a él, le lanza una mirada a los hombres aún envueltos por la farola, y se encoge de hombros. —Los hombres homosexuales contemporáneos necesitan saber que está bien el ser gay. Los cobardes que los intimidan necesitan saber que está bien, si una pareja de superhéroes está de acuerdo con ello, bueno, somos buenos modelos a seguir para el mundo.  
  
Tony resiste el impulso de estallar _algo_. Es fácil con Steve tan cerca. Golpear a Steve, a pesar de que realmente ni quiere, es como patear a un cachorro. Fácil. Dañino para el alma. Irreversible.  
  
—Steve- _Ni siquiera soy gay_.

—Lo sé. Ellos no —Steve se encoge de hombros. —Además... —una ligera sonrisa petulante se posa en su rostro por sólo un instante. —Te _sentiste_ gay hace unos momentos.

—¿Pudiste _sentir eso a través de la armadura de metal_? —pregunta Tony, asombrado, preguntándose qué tan efectivo era ese súper suero.

—Me refiero a que me devolviste el beso —dice Steve, sin inmutarse. Entonces un ligero ceño fruncido arruga su rostro. —¿Había algo _más_ que yo debiera sentir?

— _No_ —miente Tony. —Aparte de mi inmensa incomodidad.

—Tu lengua dentro de mi boca me dejó eso en claro —dice Steve, todavía con ese ridículo tono sosegado.

Tony suspira y recuerda los megatones de poder en sus palmas antes de estamparse una de estas en la cara. Él le había devuelto el beso, pero era... era grosero no hacerlo, ¿cierto?. Enseguida es consciente del pedazo de mentira que es esa. Incluso aunque no se lo hubiera admitido ni tantito a sí mismo, Pepper se lo había gritado lo suficiente en su complicada ruptura el año pasado. Él se siente mareado, molesto, y la agente Hill está sonriendo tan ampliamente que Tony ya tiene media docena de planes para molestarla apilados en lo profundo de su cabeza. 

Número uno: Reprogramar su TIVO para que únicamente reproduzca _How I Meet Your Mother_.

Es difícil estar muy molesto con Steve, porque Tony sabe que todo lo que él hace es con la mejor intención, es sólo que... —Para ti está todo muy bien —dice Tony, tratando de asimilarlo. Tratando de pretender que no lo está asimilando sobre la marcha. —No estás tan en el ojo público como yo, el mundo sabe que eres Steve Rogers, y sabe que eres Capitán América, y sabe que son uno mismo, pero conmigo todavía existe una distinción.

Steve ahora sólo luce algo desconcertado. —El mundo sabe que tú eres tú, Tony.

—Ellos no saben _nada_ acerca de mí cuando no estoy dentro de la armadura —Tony niega con su cabeza. —Incluso Fury hace la distinción. Iron Man bueno, Tony Stark malo-

—Tú no eres malo —dice Steve, en voz baja y seria, como si pensara que Tony creyera en ello al cien por ciento.

Se encuentra medio en lo correcto al pensarlo.

— _Y_ estás dentro de la armadura —dice Steve. —Mira, lo lamento. No pensé que fuera tanto lío. Tú fuiste quien dijo que besarse no era nada. Y sabes que Fury siempre dice que nuestro poder conlleva responsabilidad, y una pequeña acción significa una multitud de gente pensando de manera diferente.

Él señala detrás de ellos. Tony echa un vistazo. Hay muchas más caras molestas volteando hacia los hombres envueltos por la farola. Un par de policías lucen más seguros también. —Wow —dice Tony, por estrafalario puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. —Mira lo que logró un beso. Deberíamos haber tenido sexo frente a ellos.

Steve, como era de esperarse, se sonroja.

—Demos nuestras declaraciones y volvamos a la Mansión —murmura Tony. Porque Steve tiene razón. Tony recuerda haberlo dicho. _Besarse. Besarse no es nada._

Pepper está en lo correcto. Hay muchas cosas que salen mal en su vida que son su culpa.

No es como si él alguna vez se lo fuera a admitir.

* * *

Steve permanece callado dentro del auto que Tony pide para regresarlos a la mansión. De pura culpa. Tony pasa saliva, sintiéndose culpable por hacer que _Steve_ se sienta culpable, porque siempre se siente como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro.  
  
—Mira —dice Tony, atropelladamente. —Lamento haber reaccionado demás. Pero tienes que entender, sé cómo actúa la prensa de hoy en día. Son extremistas. Un beso se convierte en una trágico amorío a escondidas de treinta años e hijos ocultos y terribles escándalos y bodas en Canadá. Mi reputación en este momento está de la fregada. Incluso aunque Stark Industries actualmente es, ya sabes, casi en su totalidad de Pepper, todavía recibo reprimendas de la Junta Directiva sobre mi comportamiento. Mis acciones en la bolsa disminuyen cuando surgen demasiados malos rumores. He estado tratando de limitar éstos recientemente. Debería haber sido más abierto contigo acerca de eso.

Steve pasa saliva sonoramente, golpeteando sus dedos contra su rodilla, una clara señal de que se está pateando internamente. Tony está bastante seguro de que él le heredó ese tic. —Lo lamento, Tony. En verdad. No quise causarte problemas —él mira a Tony, sinceramente. —Haré lo que sea necesario para compensártelo. ¿Una conferencia de prensa?

—Me besaste para probar un punto, cierto —aunque Tony sabe que Steve está tratando de disculparse, puede sentir su mal humor acelerarse como un huracán, y es difícil contenerlo. —Ellos sólo supondrán que estamos saliendo, si no es que más. Una conferencia de prensa admitiendo menos sólo sería una prueba para ellos de que tienen la razón.

—Bien, entonces —dice Steve, apretando un poco los dientes. —Sales con personas todo el tiempo. Nosotros justo aceptaremos que salíamos y que no funcionó.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quieres que termine al  _Capitán América_? Capitán Steve Rogers, novio de América, el último gran hombre honesto del occidente, hijo _ejemplar_ de las buenas, fuertes y decentes morales estadounidenses y héroe de las décadas. Si le rompiera el corazón, la nación tomaría trinches y me lincharía —dice Tony agitando los brazos. Ah, él piensa, quizás falló en contener ese huracán de mal humor. —¿ _Quieres_ que me linchen, Capi? Porque eso va en contra de tu puritana imagen de cercas blancas y tartas de manzana.

—En realidad... fue sólo un beso —dice Steve. —No asumirán...

—Lo _harán_. Lo supondrán, lo especularán, brincarán ferozmente a toda clase de locas conclusiones, en la mayoría de las cuales yo termino siendo un sinvergüenza. Terminar contigo será la cumbre de mis éxitos mediáticos, créeme —Tony deja escapar un sonido frustrado, juguetea con la pequeña nevera del automóvil y no logra abrirla, y en su lugar, prefiere mirar fijamente hacia la distancia. Él resopla y luego suspira y se encoge de hombros. —No, está bien, no estabas para saberlo. No has estado cerca para ver que, actualmente, las noticias se han convertido en un completo circo, no es justo de mí que me desahogue contigo por algo que en el fondo es tan moralmente decente de hacer, y _por supuesto_ que fue moralmente decente, eres Capitán América. Oh, Dios, tengo que dejar de hablar, reflujo gástrico. Nngh. Enfermedad de los hombres ricos, ya sabes. Debo comenzar a construirle un dispensador de medicinas a la armadura. Nunca se sabe cuándo te hará falta un Tylenol a medio aire.

—Tony, estás totalmente balbuceando. Peor que en aquella ocasión con Loki y el artefacto de rayos.  
  
—Te _encontré bajo un edificio entero_ , creo que estaba muy en lo correcto en estar realmente enojado —dice Tony. —Y eso que ni siquiera se trataba de  _mi_ edificio.  
  
—Tony —dice Steve, sensatamente irritado. —¿Qué hace eso de diferencia?  
  
Oh. No hace. —La cobertura —dice Tony, sabiendo que los seguros de gastos desconciertan a Steve.

—Estás siendo ridículo —Steve deja de golpetear su rodilla. Luce un poco perdido, tenso, pero no parece tan asustado de haber herido los sentimientos de Tony. —Mira, la gente confía en mí. Soy Capitán América. Así que sí digo que sólo te usé para probar un punto, lo aceptarán —él sonríe, y es una sonrisa bastante dulce y triste. —Todo estará bien. 

—Bien —dice Tony, erráticamente. Capaz de por fin poder respirar, hasta que mira directamente a Steve otra vez. Pero repite. —Bien —y empieza a creérselo.

Hasta que se detienen en la Mansión Avenger y encuentran a Pepper esperándolos.

* * *

Pepper Potts es eficiente, hermosa, práctica y excesivamente elocuente. 

Mientras que Steve, Tony y el resto de los Avengers han estado aprendiendo a perfeccionar su extraña agrupación para, en palabras de Fury, ejercer sus poderes con responsabilidad, Pepper ejerce su súper-poder, la elocuencia, para el mal.

Mal puro.

Steve se estremece como ella los regaña a ambos por ser irresponsables y locos, y en qué estaban pensando y su cordura está en juego, y _que no les dije que no más jueguitos_ , y Steve comienza a escuchar este zumbido en lo profundo de su cráneo y le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de qué es. Porque él jamás se enoja con Pepper.

 _Nadie_ nunca se enoja con Pepper. Porque Pepper es encantadora. Pepper es la persona más perfecta del planeta. Incluso la revista Time lo dijo el mes pasado. Pero lo está.

Steve abre su boca para decir algo, pero Tony le gana.

—Pepper —dice Tony, y luego, porque usualmente tiene que hacerlo para llamar su atención, lo repite un poco más. —Pepper, Pepper, Pepper —hasta que ella le lanza una mirada que haría que incluso Nick Fury se acobardara y guardara silencio.

—Pepper —repite Tony.

—Eso _ya lo_ _has_  dicho —responde Pepper.  
  
—Pepper, mi cielo —Tony corrige. —En verdad me tienes horrorizado. Esta es la reprimenda más larga que me has dado, y no pensé que fueras tan... prejuiciosa.

Pepper entrecierra los ojos.

—Esto es un millón de veces más sosegado que aquella ocasión con las hermanas Williams en Venecia. O la ocasión con el helicóptero y la bailarina con el exquisito trasero, ¿la recuerdas? —Tony sonríe ampliamente. Pepper no parece divertida. Steve no la culpa. Él ha escuchado un poco sobre la reputación de Tony, y ahora la imaginación de Steve marcha a toda velocidad. —O la ocasión con el entero equipo femenino de hockey de esa universidad en el sur y la cabra y el barril de cerveza...

La expresión de Pepper pasa a entendimiento, y sus ojos se entrecierran aún más de lo que Steve pensó posible. —Tony, no puedo creer que me acuses de...

Steve mira al otro lado, a Tony, para ver cómo reaccionará su amigo. Tony sólo arquea las cejas.

—Bueno, está bien —dice Pepper, enojada. —Veo dónde parece que estoy... Ese no es el punto, Tony. Estaría reaccionando igual si hubieras abofeteado a una monja o te hubieras acostado con todo el reparto de _Mamma Mia_ , o le hubieras enseñado el trasero a la Reina de Inglaterra. Cuando te dejo mil memos para _decirte una cosa más y pondré tus testículos en bandeja de plata,_ no estoy jugando. Las acciones Stark están alarmantemente bajas, Tony. Un bache más y significa miles de familias estadounidenses desempleadas de la noche a la mañana —le tiembla la voz. —Una más, Tony, eso fue lo que te dije.

Tony obviamente pasa saliva, y es a lo que él se ha estado aferrando. Eso es a lo que él se refería. Y lo ha estado intentando, con ímpetu, y obviamente no sabe qué decir.

No es su culpa, no es culpa de Tony en absoluto, y Steve no sabe qué hacer para arreglar algo de esto. Pero Pepper es brillante, así que quizás ella lo sepa.

—¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto? —dice Steve, mirando a Pepper atentamente. —Lo juro, Pepper. Todo esto es mi culpa. Tony no formó parte en planearlo. Todo fue idea mía. Tony fue una pieza neutral. Unos tipos estaban intimidando a alguien por ser gay, y yo simplemente me enfadé.

Pepper lo observa, su mirada se suaviza pero niega con su cabeza. —Claro, Tony fue una pieza neutral. Y ese flechazo que ha tenido contigo desde adolescente seguro no tuvo _nada_ que ver con ello.

Tony hace este sonido ahogado desde lo profundo de su garganta. Steve parpadea. Eso no tiene sentido alguno.

—Coleccionaba los cómics —dice Tony. —Eso no... 

Pepper le lanza una mirada. Tony se calla, y evita rotundamente mirar en dirección a Steve.

—Sólo dime qué hacer para arreglar las cosas —dice Steve. —Conferencia de prensa, ignorar a la prensa, recolección de daños-

—Sabes —dice Pepper. —Hay una salida —ella le entrecierra los ojos pensativamente al par. —Viendo que, de todos modos, para este momento es todo especulación en los medios. Los rumores ya se encuentran viajando a toda velocidad.

—Pepper —dice Tony. — _No._ Vamos.

Tony es rápido e inteligente cuando se trata de descifrar personas y máquinas pero Steve es un poco lento en ambos casos, cuando no hay disparos o una amenaza inminente. —¿De qué me perdí? —pregunta él, mirando entre ambos.

—No luciría tan sospechoso —insiste Pepper. Ella coloca sus manos en sus caderas. —Podrías haberlo apartado, Tony. O haberlo hecho lucir más platónico. _Entonces_ habría podido improvisar una conferencia de prensa que quizás podría haber solucionado las cosas. Pero no lo quisiste. Y eso hace que toda ésta situación tenga una salida fácil. Un año debería resolverlo.

—Un _año_ —grita Tony, melodramáticamente. —Pepper-

—¿Qué? —interrumpe Steve. —¿Qué sucederá en un año?

Pepper se voltea hacia él, con una sonrisa de tiburón en su bello rostro. —Esto es tú culpa así que puedes arreglarlo. Sal con Tony. Hazlo una farsa durante un período prolongado de tiempo, digamos doce meses, seguido de una amistosa ruptura al final, conduciéndolos a limar asperezas debido a su _persona_.

—De acuerdo —dice Steve, emitiendo sonido, pensando que habría mayor explicación.

—¿De acuerdo? —repite Pepper. Ella aplaude con sus manos. —Estupendo.

Steve frunce el ceño, y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ella en verdad está diciendo. —No, yo sólo decía de acuerdo así como en ¿qué... qué sigue con este magnífico plan? No, de acuerdo, _de acuerdo_.

—No te queda de otra, Rogers —dice Pepper. —Este es el destino que te pertenece cuando lo besaste. No quieres causarle daño a Tony ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —dice Steve, inmediatamente.

—De esta forma no le causarás daño a nadie y transmitirás tu mensaje de ser-gay-está-bien incluso mejor que con un beso —dice Pepper. —A él no lo lincharían, tú obtendrías tu dosis moral, todo está perfecto.

—Genial —dice Steve. Frunce el ceño. —¿Qué está perfecto?

Tony suspira y se estrella la palma de la mano en la cara.

—Explícale esto por mi en lenguaje de superhéroe —dice Pepper. —Tengo que ir a contarle a la Junta —ella gira sobre sus talones y se marcha sonando los tacones por el pasillo. Steve se da la vuelta hacia Tony, quien a regañadientes se quita las manos de la cara.

—Tú y yo —dice Tony, lentamente. —Vamos a pretender estar en una relación por un período prolongado. Lo suficientemente largo como para que realmente parezca que no es culpa mía cuando “terminemos/nos separemos”. Y tú tendrás que acceder a ello porque de lo contrario mi reputación se llevaría otro golpe de bruces que no puede permitirse y yo entraría en una espiral de profunda depresión, la cual afectaría la efectividad de la Iniciativa Avenger.

Steve se le queda viendo fijamente. Tony le da palmaditas en el hombro a un Steve ultra impactado, y se aleja, silbando.

Steve conoce ese silbido. Tony ya se encuentra planeando que J.A.R.V.I.S. le muestre capturas de pantalla de la reacción de Steve más tarde. 

Steve podría pedirle copia. Él debe lucir bastante impactado.

* * *

Es lo suficientemente fácil para Steve de casi olvidarse de toda la situación, ya que pasan quince días sin mucho más que J.A.R.V.I.S. mostrándole todos los tabloides sobre el apasionado romance de Capitán América y Iron Man en las pantallas de su dormitorio.

Al parecer, según la prensa, ellos han estado locamente enamorados desde que Steve fue descongelado.

Algunos de los periódicos incluso han indagado en cada una de las fotografías oficiales y no oficiales de los Vengadores y han encontrado fotos donde parece que Steve y Tony se miran en la misma dirección.

"¡Un súper amor!" dice un titular. "¿Una aventura más?" alguien pregunta por encima de un clip de ellos siendo arrojados contra el edificio Chrysler por el calamar-robótico gigante de un villano. "¿Otra de las conquistas de Stark?" cuestiona uno más.

Hay numerosos más similares a ése último. Steve chantajea a la Agente Hill para que le haga jailbreak a sus dispositivos Stark, para que Steve pueda pasar por alto todos los filtros que Tony, actualmente, le puso a su televisor. Cuando él ve lo que las personas en verdad expresan de su amigo, Steve se enfurece cada vez más y jura para si no decepcionar a Tony.

Él le ayudará a la prensa a ver que toda culpa es suya. Le debe ese tanto a Tony por usarlo. 

Tony lo ignora la mayor parte de los quince días, a lo que Steve no puede pretender que no duele, pero en el decimoquinto día de este nuevo _convenio_ , Tony acompaña a Steve en el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado y como si no hubiera estado catorce días ignorándolo adrede. 

Tony termina su desayuno antes que Steve y espera a que Steve termine, observándolo casi con recelo, dándole vueltas a su cuchara en su bol vacío. Steve se atraganta lo que le queda de cereal y mira a Tony, también con recelo.

Finalmente, Tony se pone de pie. —Vamos —dice él, golpeando a Steve en el brazo con lo que parece gran ímpetu pero para él sólo se siente como ser golpeado por un pedazo de papel. Tony se aleja, señalando con la cabeza la dirección a la que se dirige, queriendo que Steve lo siga.

Steve lo sigue automáticamente, sin duda aún acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, antes de darse cuenta de que no tiene idea de por qué está siguiendo a Tony.  
  
—Ahah —dice Tony, cuando Steve pregunta. —Esta noche hay una gala para la caridad.

—Bien —dice Steve. —¿Y estaremos patrullando?

—No —dice Tony. —Yo soy el invitado especial —por un instante, él se sonríe a sí mismo felizmente. Hace una pausa cuando se da cuenta de que Steve se paró de golpe, confundido. Tony suspira. —Usualmente tengo a un ejército de bellezas en fila para estos eventos. Pero Cosmo te votó como el Vengador más lindo, dudo que Natalie no estuviera molesta por ello, por ello estoy seguro de que harás tan buen papel como las dos modelos Brasileñas de Victoria’s Secret con grandiosos senos que tenía planeadas... Espera, no, no lo harás. Pero que lástima, ya accediste a venir. Y como mi cita es tu trabajo tomarme del brazo, en cada una de mis palabras y lucir lo suficiente bonito como para encantar a los benefactores.  
  
—Uh —dice Steve, rascándose la nuca. —Pensé que salir con alguien en el siglo XXI se trataba del todo de ir a cenar un par de ocasiones y de hacer múltiples referencias acerca de nuestra vida sexual en Twitter.

—Pero como no tenemos una vida sexual y tú lograste que Twitter se cayera, sin ayuda alguna, la única vez que trataste de usarlo —dice Tony. —Creo que nos quedaremos con el estilo de salir de los cuarentas. Lo que significa, mayor diversión para mi. 

—¿No tener vida sexual en Twitter te es más divertido? —pregunta Steve, muy escéptico. —¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?

Tony sólo sonríe más ampliamente.

* * *

De acuerdo, hacer esa pregunta fue mala idea.

Steve se retuerce y se gana un alfiler en la rodilla por meterse en líos, y aunque posea una súper fuerza y una súper resistencia, las cosas puntiagudas todavía lo angustian como ninguna otra.

Al parecer, la idea de Tony de hacer esto más divertido, en sus palabras, es; —No tengo que sufrir a solas.

Steve, como el tonto ocasional que es, pensó que Tony en verdad sufría de un horrible y agonizante dolor físico. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. La capacidad de atención de Tony, a menos que se esté concentrando en algo tecnológico, tiene aproximadamente la misma duración que la memoria de un pez dorado. A lo que él de verdad se refiere por sufrimiento es: A sufrir de aburrimiento. 

Aún así, a Steve le es difícil permanecer molesto con Tony, a pesar de que ha estado en este maldito local de esmóquines por casi dos horas y el sastre continúa midiéndole la entrepierna como si ésta estuviera cambiándole constantemente, porque Tony tiene razón. Steve lo besó sin permiso. Haciendo de lado sus intenciones, Steve puede soportar un poco de humillación para, bueno, dejar las cosas en claro.

Y cuando él se prueba el último esmoquin de la noche, y Tony se acerca al espejo de cuerpo entero para echar un vistazo, y de hecho, pasa saliva y gira su mirada hacia otro lado antes de poder mirar a Steve a los ojos, es bastante dulce. Tony, obviamente, planeó toda la tortura de los ajustes del traje sin pensar en la consecuencia.

La cual es, que incluso antes del súper-suero, la mamá de Steve siempre le había dicho lo bien que se veía de traje.

Tony pasa saliva de nuevo mientras que mira por encimita al pagar la cuenta, y agacha su cabeza, con las mejillas coloradas. Steve lo toma como un triunfo: Tony probablemente se encuentre celoso de que Steve vista mejor la ropa elegante que el mismo Tony.

Steve busca en dónde pusieron las prendas con las que entró, como Tony regresa de la caja registradora.

—Déjatelo puesto —dice Tony. —El evento es en una hora.

—Podría arrugarlo —dice Steve, preocupado. Él sabe lo que gasta Tony en ropa, y realmente quiere que este traje sea usable después. Será mejor que dure mucho tiempo para que valga la pena el precio que Steve sospecha que Tony pagó. Los trajes no traen etiqueta de precio, lo cual siempre es una señal de alarma en los apuntes de Steve.

—Sr. Stark, señor —dice el asistente excesivamente amable. —Tenemos algunos zapatos para el señor que puedo mostrarle.

Steve le lanza a Tony una mirada aterrada, y afortunadamente, y asombrosamente Tony se apiada de él.

—Tengo un par afuera, en la limusina —dice Tony.

Steve se relaja, aliviado.

Lo que le dura hasta el momento en que Tony le entrega en sus manos, en la limusina, un par de lustrosos zapatos negros de aspecto italiano. Steve se les queda viendo fijamente, y luego a Tony.

—Ni me hagas esa expresión de qué hago con ellos —dice Tony. —No es perspicaz, ni adorable. Bueno, es un poco adorable. Son zapatos, grandulón. Adivina dónde van.

—¿Por fuera de la ventana? ¿A una organización benéfica que podría subastarlos a una suma que podría alimentar a toda una cuadra de personas durante una semana?

— _No_ tienes idea de lo que valen esos zapatos —murmura Tony. —Sólo póntelos. Pepper nos arrancará el pellejo si te dejo aparecer con esos tenis.

Steve se resiste a la tentación de ponerse de malas, porque no son tenis y son cómodos, pero él se los quita y obedientemente se pone los que Tony le consiguió. Se siente como si tuviera ocho años. —Son bastante pesados —dice Steve, meneándose un poco en su asiento. —¿Es así cómo sabes que los zapatos son caros?

—Puramente por el peso. El peso del Vengador también es equivalente al costo del daño que le hace a la propiedad pública —Tony sonríe. —Dato curioso. También nos llevamos sólo unos diez kilos de diferencia una vez que traigo puesta la armadura, por lo cual quizás quieras dejar un poco del pastel de allá dentro. 

—Yo no subo de peso —dice Steve. —Quiero decir, no puedo.

Tony se queda inmóvil por un momento y frunce los labios por un instante. —Um. Tal vez no se lo menciones a algunas de las mujeres a las que deba engatusar esta noche.

Tony no bromea con lo de engatusar. Steve pasa la primer hora en casi un torbellino, incapaz de en verdad comprender detalles de la cosa. Sin embargo, es muchísimo dinero el que Tony recauda de estas personas, y es por una gran causa.

Es como Steve lo ha estado pensando: En ocasiones, la responsabilidad de un superhéroe no es sólo la responsabilidad de detener de esclavizar a la raza humana a grandes robots homicidas del espacio. En ocasiones significa usar tu voz para el bien. Además de lo de los robots.

Después de un rato, Steve se halla a sí mismo disfrutándolo aunque piensa que quizás se le quede atorada la sonrisa en el rostro. Tony, a su lado toda la noche, es un goce. Él da la eterna impresión de ser un despreocupado, pero este Tony es algo que Steve no había visto antes.

Él se lo dice cuando finalmente se sientan en unas mesas mientras algunas personas comienzan a dar discursos sobre el buen trabajo de la organización benéfica.

—Ha —dice Tony. —Estoy flojeando. Deberías haber visto a mi padre en una de estas cosas —la expresión de Tony se tensa y él dice, bruscamente, casi sin meditarlo. —¿Alguna vez _viste_ , uh, ya sabes, a mi padre, en alguna de estas cosas?  
  
—Vi un poco de la Expo en televisión —dice Steve, encogiéndose de hombros. —Y lo vi en acción con alguna de su tecnología —Él mira a Tony. Se nota la habitual tensión en los hombros de Tony, en su frente, que Steve comienza a distinguir como sufrimiento causado por el tema en cuestión. Steve recuerda un período de odiar a Howard Stark, y piensa en hablar sobre su propio padre, y siente la lógica tensión de sus propios hombros.

Será mejor cambiar el tema. —Me agradas más tú —dice Steve, solemnemente. —Tu padre me salvó la vida, pero... realmente nunca pude confiar en él. Él tenía demasiado _fondue_.

—¿ _Fondue_?

Steve no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco. —Yo pensaba que era una alegoría para referirse al sexo.

Tony hace una mueca. —Yurgh.

—Él le coqueteaba mucho a Peggy, también —al parecer, Steve debe haber expresado suficiente de la tristeza que siente al mencionar su nombre, porque incluso Tony lo nota. —A Peggy le hubiera encantado esto. Ella iba a enseñarme a bailar —su expresión parece sombría. —Creo que fue bueno que no pudiera asistir a nuestra cita. 

Tony toma un trago de su champaña y hace una mueca en respuesta. —Bueno —dice Tony, sin mirar a Steve a la cara. —He visto tus fotos de ella. Hombre, realmente te salvaste de una buena.

Steve choca el hombro de Tony con el suyo, con una sonrisita. La pareja de ancianos sentados cerca de ellos se les quedan viendo, frunciendo el ceño. Tony le lanza a Steve una expresión de _oops, nos agarraron haciendo relajo en clase_ que la puede entender cualquiera, sin importar de qué década sea.

—Más como que ella se libró de una buena —dice Steve, cuidando hablar en voz baja. Él se mueve nerviosamente. Mira hacia abajo a sus manos. —Creo que... yo pensaba que todos tenían razón. En aquel entonces. Que era una fase. Y realmente pensé... realmente pensé que Peggy podría ser la indicada. La que me arreglara.

—Ey —dice Tony, y todo rastro de broma se disipa, mientras agrega. —No hay nada que arreglar, Capi. Y a eso me dedico. Arreglo cosas.

—Bueno, técnicamente, tú rompes cosas como una excusa para construir algo mejor en reemplazo —dice Steve, sonriendo tristemente y entrecerrando los ojos hacia el escenario principal, preguntándose después de todo si debería estar prestando atención.

—Aún tengo tiempo para romperte —dice Tony, como si estuviese refunfuñando pero hay un tinte sonrojado en sus mejillas, el que Steve se encuentra de pronto, frenéticamente, no queriéndolo evidenciar.

Sólo que se arrepiente profundamente de no haberlo hecho, cuando las pláticas terminan y Tony concluye su versión de un discurso (es decir, "Todos ustedes son fantásticos, excepto cuando están parados a mi lado, así que háganme reverencia y entréguenme incontables cantidades de dinero para la caridad o simplemente caminaré detrás suyo por el resto de sus vidas ¡haciéndolos lucir pálidos y aburridos en comparación conmigo! Gracias, amigos, nos vemos la próxima ¡menos a aquellos que vea en la cárcel!"), porque Steve debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad de burlarse de Tony.

Porque Tony quiere que él baile.

—Estás demente —le dice Steve, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo sé, porque _estás_ demente.

Tony le revira la mirada y le tiende la mano. —Se supone que debes de seguir la corriente con lo de la cita de mentiras —dice Tony. —Y mis citas de mentiras _y_ las reales _bailan_.

—Pero —dice Steve. —Yo... —él mira hacia abajo, y se arrepiente, bueno, de todo. De una sola.

—Ey —la voz de Tony es casi un susurro. Steve levanta la mirada, poniendo ojos de al-borde-de-las-lágrimas, que lleva perfeccionando desde la primera vez que lo agarraron a golpes, a la edad de siete. Los bullies iban más sobre las víctimas que lloraban. —No puedes pasar tu vida entera sin al menos haber bailado _una vez_. Peggy se enfadaría mucho contigo. Digo, de seguro se enfadó de que la dejaras plantada después de salvar al mundo. Casi cualquier mujer lo haría, ese tipo de cosas las pone molestas.

—Cierra el pico —dice Steve, sonriendo tímidamente, y deja que Tony lo levante a rastras.

—Baila conmigo —dice Tony, suavemente. Sus miradas se encuentran y por un instante, es como si no existiera otro ser vivo en el entero universo. Steve pasa saliva, y asiente, sin confiarse en hablar.

A lo largo de la vida de Steve, la realidad y la expectativa en repetidas ocasiones han sido muy distantes. Steve había aprendido temprano en la vida que la expectativa rara vez concordaba con la realidad, y por lo general para lo peor, pero Tony había invertido esto. Tony, con frecuencia pone todo de cabeza. Steve ha pensado durante toda su vida que si él bailara, ello implicaría caos y pisotones a los pies de su pareja y torpeza en abundancia.

Tony, por supuesto, le demuestra lo contrario.

Cuando Tony lo saca a la reluciente pista de baile, marcándole el paso a Steve en una especie de vals, Steve se queda atónito al descubrir que no es para nada difícil. Tony debe ser un maestro de marcar el paso, porque Steve sigue los pasos instintivamente, deslizándose por la pista de baile como si ambos fueran profesionales. Su pecho se tensa, y él no puede evitar el sonreír, y se siente ligeramente mareado. Se siente imposible, como si alguien más tuviera el control de sus piernas, como si...  
  
_Oh._ Oh. Y eso hace un mundo de sentido. Steve revira la mirada, deja que sus piernas se relajen, y el baile continúa, fluidamente.

—¿Te gustan? —dice Tony, con una sonrisa petulante. —El más reciente invento. Sé que Peggy te prometió enseñarte a bailar, y yo nunca le robaría eso. Pero para las ocasiones en que necesites bailar, los zapatos son tuyos.

—Esto es increíble —dice Steve. —Y un poco aterrador.

—Ese es el lema de la tecnología Stark —bromea Tony, como si estuviera recitando un folleto de Stark Industries. —Sólo mueve tus dedos gordos del pie al unísono para apagarlos.

Steve obedientemente menea sus dedos gordos y casi se tropieza de frente. Tony lo atrapa dócilmente. Sus rostros, en ese momento, extremadamente cerca, Steve levanta la mirada disculpándose, y Tony sólo le guiña el ojo. Steve se endereza, menea los dedos de sus pies de nuevo, y la tecnología entra en acción.

La música cambia a una melodía de cuatro-tiempos y los zapatos se ajustan automáticamente. Steve se ríe, honesto y sorprendido, y Tony refleja su sonrisa, obviamente encantado de que funcionaran.

—Apreciaría si no le mencionaras los zapatos a los reporteros.

—¿Qué reporteros?  
  
—Los que esperan afuera —Tony señala con su cabeza hacia la puerta. —En definitiva, una contra de ser tan rico, famoso y endemoniadamente guapo como lo soy yo —él mira a Steve. —Supongo que tu apariencia tampoco los detendría ni tantito.

—Oh —dice Steve. Han habido paparazzis por todas partes, y Steve se ha estado acostumbrado a no comentar mucho, pero la idea de ellos persiguiendo a Tony a todos lados -incluyendo una cita- le cae incómodamente al estómago. —No reparé en ello, supongo.  
  
—Yo desearía no tener que hacerlo —suspira Tony. —Es bastante simple. Sólo diles que disfrutamos de nuestra cita y que la comida estuvo buena.  
  
Steve hace un gruñido desde lo profundo de su garganta, que Tony, desafortunadamente, capta.  
  
—¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunta Tony.

—Sé que es mi culpa que tengamos que pretender que esto está sucediendo —dice Steve, algo reticente. —Supongo que no soy tan bueno -o me siento tan cómodo- con mentir tan abiertamente como tú.

—Yo _nunca_ miento —miente Tony, descaradamente. Él se encoge de hombros. —Dime, ¿en dónde está la mentira?

—Uh —dice Steve. —¿En que ésta no es una cita de verdad?

—¿En serio? Estamos pasando el rato. Cenamos. Estamos _bailando_. Me besaste. Te traje a una cita. ¿En dónde está la mentira? —Tony se encoge de hombros. —No tenemos que decir que estamos enamorados. Las personas por lo general se enamoran después de _numerosas_ citas. Y aún así, no siempre funciona.

Tony se queda en silencio, y Steve no llena el vacío. Esta es una pena que Tony tiene que superar por sí solo. Perder a Pepper le pegó duro. Tony insiste con más frecuencia que cualquiera que se encuentra contento de que ella esté contenta con Happy -Happyception, Tony lo llama, a lo que sea que _eso_ haga referencia, Steve aprendió a mejor no preguntar porque generalmente le muestran, y eso lo ha llevado a más de un error- sin embargo, Steve definitivamente aprendió la lección: Lo que Tony dice que quiere decir, no siempre resembla lo que _realmente_ quiere decir. En muchas ocasiones es todo lo contrario.

Y en otras ocasiones, es inquietante y lastimosamente honesto.

—Sólo tenemos que decir que estábamos en una cita y que pasamos un buen rato —dice Tony eventualmente, encogiéndose de un hombro. —No hay mentira en ello.

Steve parpadea.

—Sé que funciona de forma diferente en tu mente —dice Tony. —Y puede funcionar, repito. En verdad que estás ayudando al sostener ésta farsa. No está tan mal, ¿cierto? Podría ser peor. Podrías haber besado accidentalmente a Natasha.

—Podría haber besado a Bruce. En su forma de Hulk.

—O a Thor —Tony sonríe, haciéndose reír a sí mismo. —Besarse frente a testigos después de una batalla, probablemente sea considerada como una propuesta de matrimonio Asgardiana. 

—Gah —dice Steve, con elocuencia.

—Flores en su melena —continúa Tony. —Y aguamiel y mujeres para todos. Loki podría ser tu hermanastro.

—No suena tan mal ahora —bromea Steve.

Tony hace una mueca, y voltea para comprobar si Steve bromea o no. —Eres graciosísimo —dice Tony, con cara de palo. —¿Prefieres afrontar a la prensa ahorita, y luego ir por unas hamburguesas?

El eternamente insaciable estómago de Steve gruñe justo a tiempo. —Pensé que jamás preguntarías.

Y él se siente lo suficiente positivo acerca de toda la situación, y acto seguido tiene que salir y besar a Tony, nuevamente.

_Dos veces._

* * *

Steve no sabe por qué no esperaba que sucediera. El primero, en los escalones del museo donde se había llevado a cabo la gala fue superficial y Steve lo veía venir y fue completamente modo negocios. A excepción de por cómo Tony lo atrajo hacía él, con sólo un par de dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, y las rodillas de Steve se debilitaron un poco. Bueno. Sí.  
  
Pero fue sólo el más breve de los besos, un roce de labios, y Steve pensó -por encima del sonoro rugido de su corazón- que quizás este año no sería tan malo.

Y luego van por hamburguesas, porque la comida en la gala había sido hace seis horas y diminuta. Casi todas las comidas son diminutas para el metabolismo de Steve.

Ir por hamburguesas toma tres veces más tiempo de lo que le hubiera tomado a Steve en los cuarentas.

No porque los métodos de cocción hayan cambiado (aunque Steve está bastante seguro de que alguien cambió la receta de la ketchup mientras no estaba), sino debido a los autógrafos que tienen que firmar cuando salen a la calle. Al principio, a Steve no le gustaba tener que hacerlo, odiaba la atención, hasta que Bruce señaló que conocerlos hacía felices a los niños. Hacer sonreír a alguien podría no ser tan importante como mantenerlos a salvo cuando nadie más puede, pero es un muy pequeño esfuerzo para tremenda recompensa.

Steve es súper fan de ver a los niños marcharse contentos.

—Eres todo un blanducho —dice Tony, mientras que Steve firma lo que probablemente sea su octogésimo autógrafo de esa noche.

—Es sólo que te molesta que más personas quieran el mío que el tuyo —dice Steve, nada más para molestarlo, porque si existe alguna competencia en esta área de su vida a él no le interesa.

Tony se endereza, alineando sus dedos en forma de triángulo y mirando a Steve por encima de sus gafas de sol. —Piensa en un número entre el uno y el diez. Multiplícalo por diez.  
  
—Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

—Dame el gusto.

—Darte el gusto es todo lo que hago —refunfuña Steve. —Pero bueno, está bien.

—Suprímele el cero al final —dice Tony. —Y luego réstale el número inicial.

Steve frunce el ceño. —Pero eso da cer-  
  
—Exactamente el número de carajos que me importa —dice Tony, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Que adorable.

—Aw —dice Tony. —Mi novio piensa que soy _adorable_.

Steve hace una mueca. —¿Tú _qué_?

La sonrisa de Tony se ensancha. El corazón de Steve se hunde un poco. Él tiene el presentimiento de que se metió de bruces a una argumento aquí, y no está del todo seguro que vaya a gustarle.

—¿Preferirías mi pareja? ¿Mi actual compañero de vida? ¿Osito cariñito?

—Tony-  
  
—¿Capitán, oh capitán de mi corazón?

— _Tony._

—¿Mi vidito?

—Ese me gusta —dice Steve.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro. Y yo te diré mi vidita. Será completamente adorable —dice Steve, con cara de palo.  
  
—No le hago al adorable —dice Tony, indignado.

—Que lástima, mi vidita.

—Lo mismo digo, mi vidito. Voy a decirte así _todo el tiempo_. Veremos quién se quiebra primero frente a Fury.

Steve palidece. —Pensándolo bien, novio está bien.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que recapacitaste —admite Tony. —Creo que podría haberme mojado un poquito los pantalones del miedo de que no aceptarás que este era un ridículo juego de a ver quién es más gallina.

—Um —dice la muchacha adolescente parada en su stand, sosteniendo la edición de la revista _Time_ en donde todos ellos posan melodramáticamente con sus armas -Tony insistía en que parecían las Tortugas Ninja, y esa era una de las muchas referencias de cultura pop que Steve no estaba del todo seguro que _quisiera_ ponerse al corriente. —Tengo algunas toallitas de incontinencia en mi bolso, si necesita, Sr. Stark.

Steve sólo captó un vislumbro en el rostro de Tony de cómo debió haber sido su primer semblante de impactado cuando Pepper sugirió lo de salir de mentiras por primera vez.

—Está bien, mi vidito —dice Tony, agarrando la revista de la chica y garabateando su autógrafo sobre el trasero de Natasha (a él le gusta la expresión que ella pone cuando le dan a firmar las mismas revistas después), Steve, una vez, hizo que JARVIS buscará el término masoquista, y JARVIS le mostró el rostro de Tony en el intervalo 3 de la definición oficial. —Larguémonos de aquí.

Steve piensa _que tal vez después de todo, ésta situación de la relación de mentiras no será realmente tan mala_ , pero en verdad que necesita dejar de pensar en cosas como esta. Porque después de que Tony le devuelve a la chica su revista, y ellos se acercan a las puertas del lugar de las hamburguesas, está claro que el anillo de paparazzi rodeando todo el local es mucho más denso que de costumbre.

—Oh —dice Steve en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que todo es su culpa. Él pasa saliva nerviosamente. —No te equivocabas con lo de mayor atención por parte de la prensa.

—Se pone peor —dice Tony, su voz un tanto muy sospechosamente alegre. —Buscarán evidencia de que estamos fingiendo la relación.

—Uh —dice Steve. —¿ _Por qué_ estaríamos fingiendo?

Tony sólo lo mira. Steve arruga la nariz.

—Aparte de hacerlo —dice Steve. —Y de tu historial de casi salir exclusivamente con mujeres, y los constantes rumores de tu vida sexual. Pero, en serio, ¿qué podría conseguirte el fingir salir conmigo?

Tony se encoge de hombros. Mira a través de las puertas de cristal a la multitud de prensa. —Una mejor imagen. Respetabilidad. Tú eres la representación de todo lo que está bien con Estados Unidos. La mayoría de las personas sólo se encuentran esperando a que yo lo arruine contigo. Y si no fueras tú, sería con otra cosa. 

—Entonces, es algo bueno que sea yo, sin duda que los decepcionaremos —Steve choca el hombro de Tony amigablemente. —Vamos.

Tony lo mira por un momento, sin palabras, luego asiente y toma la iniciativa, guiando a Steve afuera con el gesto de dos dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve que comienza-a-volverse-demasiado-familiar. Tal vez no sea la familiaridad con la que Steve se encuentre muy molesto.

Tal vez sea con lo mucho que ya le gusta.

Y entonces Steve no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada, porque la prensa comienza a gritarles que se besen.

—En verdad —dice Steve, de plano, luchando contra el impulso de cruzar los brazos. —¿ _En serio_? ¿Con uno no fue suficiente?  
  
—Ah —dice Tony. —Sabía que habían inconvenientes de salir conmigo que olvidé mencionar. Creo que olvidé el aspecto _de hacerse quedar como idiota en público_ —él se acerca para susurrarle al oído a Steve. Steve ha visto este movimiento antes. En el pasado, asumió que se trataba de melosidades. —Si no lo hacemos, no se verá genuino.

Eso definitivamente no era una melosidad. —Si no lo hacemos, qué —Steve casi dice, pero Tony retrocede, se levanta las gafas de sol y por un momento, se ve tan inseguro y vulnerable que Steve se lo calla. Se lo guarda, y en vez, le asiente con la cabeza a Tony, dando permiso implícito.

Sólo que tal vez él no se encuentre del todo listo. La boca de Steve jamás se ha sentido más seca. —¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez? ¿Y que no hacíamos otra cosa más que pelear?  
  
La sonrisa de Tony es segura y cerca de _seria_ cuando le responde casi con risa. —Capi, ¿cuándo dejamos de hacerlo?

Steve no sabe lo que le espera, tal vez otro de los breves y superficiales besos como los que Tony le dio afuera de la gala de beneficencia. Steve podría tener casi, tal vez, _posibilidad_ de resistir a un año de esos. 

Pero él no sobreviviría a un año de _este_.

Tony se lanza tan rápido que Steve no tiene tiempo para más que sucumbir ante el beso. Tony acopla su boca con la de Steve con total confianza. Steve tiene que aferrarse del cuello de Tony por un instante para recobrar el equilibrio y Tony lame dentro de su boca, hábil y acalorado, y justo al lado preciso de impreciso -Steve hace una especie de sonido que él sólo puede describir como _desesperado,_ y le devuelve el beso, únicamente porque si no lo hace, parecería que Tony está domando algo. Tony se mete directamente en su espacio personal, apretado, firme y vivo, y besa a Steve tan profundamente, que el cerebro de Steve se desenchufa por completo y la única cosa que sabe es que ama esto, que podría hacer esto para siempre, tomar a Tony y ambos desconectarse juntos del mundo, y-  
  
Oh. Oh.  _No._  
  
Tony retrocede, se lanza por un último beso, más suave, que tiene al corazón de Steve latiendo desenfrenado, y Steve sólo lo mira fijamente por un instante prolongado, porque mierda de _todas_ las mierdas, _carajo_. Steve jamás había maldecido tanto en su mente en tan breve tiempo, porque toda esta situación ya estaba mal de antes, y ahora él no se encuentra seguro de poder lograrlo.  
  
No sabe si puede aparentar ser el novio de Tony, cuando justo se dio cuenta de que ya se encuentra demasiado enamorado de él.

* * *

Tony actúa lo suficientemente cordial mientras regresan a la Mansión. ¿Los demás?

No tanto.  
  
—Tú _cochinón_ —es la reacción de Clint, dándole una nalgada a Tony en el trasero, cuando ellos regresan. A Clint no se le da lo sutil. Detrás de él, la televisión en la sala de entretenimiento ya se encuentra reproduciendo grabación de su beso afuera del restaurante. Steve se muere un poquito por dentro. —Sabía que tenías vena exhibicionista, pero eso fue prácticamente _porno_ en vertical.

—No fue así —Tony se apresura a asegurarle a Steve, quien rápidamente se sonroja ante la insinuación, que probablemente sea lo que Clint buscaba. Una reacción.

—¿Deberíamos darles tiempo a solas? —pregunta Thor. —Yo tengo un coletero que me legó la agente Hill. Es para colocarlo en los picaportes de las puertas cuando los ocupantes se encuentren copulando.  
  
—Soy demasiado joven para escuchar esto —dice Steve, hundiéndose en la silla más cercana y quitándose los zapatos antes de accidentalmente encenderlos y que comenzaran a danzar el vals por la sala de entretenimiento.

—Tienes más de un siglo —dice Tony. —Eres bastante viejo. Oh, Dios. Sé que te he dicho viejo miles de veces, pero aún no había caído en cuenta de que estoy saliendo con un hombre mayor.

— _Fingiendo_ salir —dice Steve.

—Um —dice Tony, mirando nerviosamente hacia donde Clint aún continúa riéndose, golpeando el costado de Thor con sus puños mientras que Thor lo observa, perplejo. 

—Espera —dice Steve. —Todos los demás saben que Pepper-

Tony niega con su cabeza.

—Huh —dice Steve. —Y el resto de los Vengadores se han estado creyendo que tú y yo somos-  
  
—Steve —dice Tony. —Lamento lo que ésto dice acerca de ti y tu mal gusto, pero he recibido constantes advertencias de _todos_ ellos. Fury, Clint, Natalia _y_ Natasha, -y para empezar, te haré saber que en realidad es Natalie la de la personalidad aterradora- y también Bruce. Oh, y luego _Hulk_ ofreció demolerme la cara, y además, la frase fue _casi_ gramaticalmente correcta, fue jodidamente impresionante.  
  
—Tal vez deberíamos decirles —interrumpe Steve, dudoso. Él aún se siente expuesto e increíblemente vulnerable. Bucky tenía razón -el amor era algo complicado. Steve se traga el sentimiento de culpabilidad por enésima vez. —Quiero decir... ellos son nuestros colegas. No deberíamos estarles mintiendo.  
  
—Ese es sólo tu perfectamente intacto aspecto moral hablando —dice Tony. —Mira, no hace daño. Técnicamente estamos saliendo. Comida, baile y besos en público, ¿recuerdas?

Steve se pone aún más sonrojado. Al parecer, es posible. Eventualmente, él sólo dice suavemente. —Lo lamento.

—Oh, sí —dice Tony, chocando el hombro de Steve con el suyo. —Eres atractivo, buena compañía y no me das reprimendas cada escasos minutos. Salir contigo es _una gran_ carga.  
  
Steve observa como Tony deambula hacia los otros, sintiéndose nauseabundo cuando Clint le da un gancho a Tony en el abdomen haciendo más bromas sobre su ligeramente demasiado-pública sesión de besos, que al parecer, ya se encuentra por todo el internet. La relación de mentiras ya es lo suficiente incómoda sin que Steve lo acrecente. Todos los sentimientos están en él, y sólo él. Pasa saliva, con ímpetu. Puede lograrlo.

Tony no tiene que saber que Steve se guarda una mentira más bajo la otra.

Excepto que tal vez sí lo sepa.

Steve no está seguro. Se encuentra completamente perdido. Antes de toda esta situación, él simplemente habría ido y buscado a Tony por algún consejo. Él va y se cambia el esmoquin, se pone un conjunto de entrenamiento y golpea algunos de sus equipamientos reforzados para intentar descubrir si todo lo que alguna vez ha sentido se encuentra, en realidad, erróneo. Y quizás la violencia contenga la respuesta en alguna parte.  
  
Por desgracia, no lo hace. Él suspira un poco, y se lo traga de nuevo, porque no es un adolescente caprichoso, es un hombre maduro y al demonio si va a pasarse el año siguiente deprimiéndose debido a que la deslumbrante personalidad y el ridículamente cariñoso corazón de Tony Stark ha cobrado otra víctima. Steve simplemente tendrá que armarse de valor y ver si puede permanecer cerca de Tony después de haberse dado cuenta de esto, sin dejar que Tony lo sepa. Y avanzar a partir de allí.  
  
Es casi mediodía. Steve no sabe a dónde se le fue la mañana. Ellos regresaron de las hamburguesas a eso de las 2 a.m., Steve se fue al gimnasio a las 3 a.m., es consciente que entrenó quizás por una hora, así que esas fueron ocho horas las que perdió contemplando fijamente la pared.  
  
El amor realmente pone idiota a la gente.

Él le pregunta a JARVIS en dónde se encuentra Tony, a pesar de que Steve sospecha que lo sabe, y por supuesto que Tony está en su taller. Steve ha caído en el hábito de llevarle comida de vez en cuando, porque le preocupaba y le gustaba luchar con sus colegas en su mejor condición.

Steve ha estado diciéndose que ha sido todo por el bienestar general de los Vengadores, pero incluso ahora tiene que admitirse que esa ha sido una total y gigantesca mentira. Quizás él haya estado enamorado de Tony desde el principio. Toda esa frustración y enfrentamientos no han sido otra cosa que Steve siendo incapaz de descifrar su propio corazón.  
  
O de estar muy seguro que no era otra cosa más que incorrecto y ruín el que él no _quisiera_ saber lo que significaban esos sentimientos.

Steve agarra comida del refrigerador y se dirige hacia Tony, antes de que pueda pasar un segundo más contemplando fijamente la pared y pensando. En principio, él siempre ha sido más un hombre de acción, de ahí lo del beso y las muchas palizas que le dieron en el callejón y el ser inyectado con un suero experimental. Cuando Steve logra pasar el sistema de seguridad de Tony, tiene que gritar en repetidas ocasiones para capturar la atención de Tony de las cosas que se encuentra golpeando con un martillo en la esquina de su taller.  
  
—Ey —dice Tony gritando un poco, probablemente debido a que sige el zumbido en sus oídos. —Oh, alimento. Fantástico.  
  
Steve se sienta en el suelo, en la parte del taller que parece tener el menor número de distracciones para Tony. La capacidad de atención de Tony tiene casi la misma duración que la vida de una mosca. Corta y frenética, y él se distrae _muy_ fácilmente.  
  
Tony se deja caer a su lado, descalzo y cubierto de grasa, y agarra de la comida. —Gracias por esto.  
  
—Lo menos que puedo hacer —dice Steve.  
  
Tony le lanza una extraña mirada desde su sándwich. —¿Si te das cuenta de que _me_ estás haciendo un favor? ¿Cierto? ¿En el plano general de las cosas? Yo habría metido _muchísimo_ más la pata por mi propia cuenta. Tú me ayudaste a meter la pata de un modo no-fatal.  
  
Steve se encoge de hombros, escéptico, pero le sigue la corriente.  
  
Tony suspira. Tal vez Steve sea demasiado fácil de leer. —Está bien. Bien. No. Me arruinaste la vida —dice Tony, dramáticamente. —Te golpearé cuando haya terminado de comer.  
  
—No actividad después de la comida —lo regaña Steve. —Te sentirás mal.  
  
—Sí mamá —Tony arruga su nariz. —En serio. Amigo. Debes dejar de pensar. Me está agotando. No puedo pensar _y_ tenerte pensando al mismo tiempo. Incluso aunque fuera tu culpa, es un año sin citas. No creo que me mate. Incluso, mi urólogo podría agradecértelo.  
  
—Pero —dice Steve. Como era de esperarse, Tony no lo deja terminar. Probablemente sea algo bueno. Steve no está del todo seguro de lo que podría decir.  
  
—Oh, ¿es esto debido a mi reputación de hombrezuelo? —Tony niega ligeramente con la cabeza. —Puedo sobrevivir sin sexo tan bien como tú. De hecho, es posible que yo tenga el trabajo más fácil. Tu tienes un acelerado súper... todo —Tony gesticula con su sándwich, tirando queso por todas partes. —Duchas frías y pañuelos Kleenex, mi hombre. Será justo como en secundaria.  
  
Steve mantiene la expresión más seria que puede. —¿Qué tienen que ver los pañuelos con todo esto? —pregunta él, inocentemente. —Son, ya sabes, para cuando- cuando, ¿Thor se acaricia el mango de Mjollnir, Hawkeye se encera el arco? Fury -no quiero ni pensar en lo que hace Fury, pero hay una broma acerca de un ojo una mano... ¿Loki se pule el cetro? —Tony entrecierra los ojos. —¿Entiendes mis- oh, te estás riendo. Lindo. Molestando al hombre que se encuentra resguardando tu castidad y todo ese arduo y arduo trabajo. Adelante, sigue riéndote.

—JARVIS —dice Steve, estallando en carcajadas ante la imagen mental de Loki puliendo furtivamente su cetro con un Kleenex. —Por favor, anota en el registro oficial que el Sr. Stark me ha dado permiso de reírme de él. 

—Anotado, señor —dice JARVIS, con un inconfundible tono alegre en su voz.

—Traicionado —dice Tony. —Por mi mejor amigo y por mi propia Inteligencia Artificial.

—Woa, definitivamente se trata de ti —dice Steve tan inexpresivo como puede, pero se echa a reír de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera puedo encontrar una pareja de _a mentiras_  decente —se queja Tony, pero empuja amistosamente a Steve por el costado, y Steve le restriega papitas en el rostro a Tony, y ambos se pierden horriblemente en una consecuente pelea de comida, y Steve sabe con certeza que todo va a salir muy _bien_.

Tony no tiene que enterarse que Steve está enamorado de él, _en lo absoluto_.

* * *

Y es así más o menos como se pasa el año.  
  
Una cita. Algunas bromas. Prensa y paparazzi. Chistes con los demás Vengadores. Y luego, ellos se retiran al taller de Tony con comida para llevar y bromean un poco más. Se pasa tan rápido para que Steve siquiera se de cuenta, si ignora todo aquel anhelo del corazón. Lo cual, Steve trata de hacer lo más que puede (ignorar el anhelo de su corazón, que es, observar detenidamente a Tony cuando espera que nadie se dé cuenta. Él también cae en eso. Es un simple mortal).  
  
Entre entrenar y salvar al mundo, y las galas de caridad de-una-vez-al-mes de Tony, y las ruedas de prensa mensuales de los Vengadores, no sobra mucho tiempo libre.

Steve le lleva en automático la cena a Tony para hacerlo parar de juguetear con cual sea la nueva invención que tenga en marcha. Esto da sus frutos un par de meses más adelante, debido a que un paparazzi se cuela en el taller, escondiéndose en la cajuela de uno de los autos más caros de Tony, y sale de golpe con su cámara esperando capturar algo interesante.

En vez, obtiene una foto de Steve y Tony, en ropa de ejercicio y pies descalzos, tumbados en el suelo rodeados de fragmentos de tecnología descartada, comiendo sándwiches y jugando Rummy.

A partir de ese momento, incluso Pepper parece olvidarse que todo esto era una farsa, y la prensa deja de analizar cada momento de Steve y Tony en público para comprobar si su relación es o no un gancho publicitario. En algunas ocasiones, incluso Steve lo olvida, hasta que él se aproxima para besar a Tony, y Tony sólo responde si hay gente alrededor.

Y si no hay nadie cerca, Tony se retrae, y al instante se siente como ser pateado en el estómago. Sólo por un instante.

Steve siente la misma sensación a mitad de una cena, una noche de marzo. Ellos caen en la cómoda rutina de salir a comer en público al menos una vez cada quince días. Las acciones de Tony en la bolsa han permanecido altas a lo largo del año transcurrido, y Tony quiere celebrar, y es ahí cuando Steve siente ese familiar _trancazo_ en el fondo de su estómago.

Las acciones de Tony en la bolsa se _han_ mantenido altas durante un año.

Esto es casi el _fin._

El final.

Steve se encuentra distraído por ese pensamiento cuando el incidente ocurre. Tony está a punto de hablar de su nueva invención -hacer invisible su armadura de Iron Man, fusionando pantallas de visualización en los paneles frontales e instalando una serie de cámaras en la parte posterior, proyectando así en el frente lo que está _detrás_ de él- y una persona se comporta como imbécil.

En específico, uno de los otros comensales.

Steve no notó al sujeto al entrar. Él tiene concentración telescópica cuando Tony lo trae a una de estas citas-ocasionales -no se fija en mucho más que la comida y la compañía- así que a Steve le toma un segundo formular una impresión del tipejo. Este se encuentra en sus cuarentas, calvo, un poco barrigón, algo mal vestido para un restaurante de tanta clase (Tony realmente no va a locales de hamburguesas baratos)- y claramente borracho hasta la médula.

—Eres _tú_ —dice el sujeto borracho. —Los superhéroes maricones-

Las reacciones de Steve son lentas, entorpecidas por sus propios pensamientos, por lo triste y despojado que se siente de que no tendrá una excusa para permanecer cerca de Tony en público, o pasar el rato con él tanto como ahora, como para, en verdad, reaccionar apropiadamente.

Tony no se encuentra distraído y su mente está tan ágil como siempre. Desafortunadamente, sin Steve en su mejor momento, es un perturbador espectáculo del que Tony es capaz cuando no tiene que acarrear a Steve como su Pepito Grillo humano.  
  
Tony patea su maletín, pisa dentro de este y su armadura de Iron Man se arma sola, envolviendo perfectamente su cuerpo. Tony carga el repulsor de su mano derecha antes de que el tipo siquiera pueda parpadear, y se lo apunta a la cara.

—¿Quieres repetir eso? —pregunta Tony, sonriendo a través del pequeño orificio que le permite su casco.

—Uh —dice el sujeto, y rápidamente se moja los pantalones.

—La cuenta, por favor —suspira Steve.

Happy se encuentra a unas cuadras de distancia debido a que es una buena hora más temprano de la que ellos usualmente terminan de cenar. Steve mantiene sus manos en sus bolsillos y observa fijamente por la calle, contemplando la lluvia que cae sobre la vía. El pensamiento se encuentra clavado en su mente, aunque el verdadero aniversario de 12 meses sea en un par de días, no obstante, si Tony toca el tema no es como que Steve pueda retenerlo exactamente.

—Estás enfadado conmigo —dice Tony, conjeturando erradamente la expresión esbozada de Steve.

Steve se traga su tristeza de nuevo. Es egoísta, justo como el impulso de besar a Tony, en primer instancia, desencadenando toda esta farsa. Tony espera que él se encuentre molesto. Es una cierta mejora, que Tony siquiera se interese por los sentimientos de alguien más que no sean los suyos -sería grosero recompensarlo con quejas cuando al final todo este asunto es culpa de Steve. —No puedes dispararle a cada homofóbico del mundo.

—¿Podría intentarlo? —ofrece Tony.  
  
Steve trata de no sonreír, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Si te hiciera sonreír así, amenazaría con dispararle a todos los estúpidos homofóbicos del mundo —dice Tony, y es tan serio y sincero, y se encuentra tan cerca, y el pensamiento sigue siendo estúpidamente fuerte en la mente de Steve, de que ésta podría ser ya la última ocasión que probablemente salgan a cenar de esta forma, además no es como si Tony fuera a dejar de amenazar con estallar personas, incluso aunque todos los Vengadores se encuentren a su alrededor, y Steve no puede evitarlo. A pesar de que no hay nadie a su alrededor, Steve se aproxima para besar a Tony.

Steve se frena por un instante, esperando a que Tony retroceda. Para hacer eso que lleva haciendo todo el año en su taller, alejarse y hacer un comentario entre dientes sobre no querer montar un espectáculo sin motivo alguno. Tony ha estado jodidamente frustrado durante todo el año. Steve ha estado apologético todo el tiempo. Incluso él sugirió algo descabellado en un par de ocasiones, y Tony retrocedió las dos veces; con una expresión de horror en su rostro que provocó que Steve se sintiera inseguro. Steve ya siente el retortijón de ello en su estómago, el horroroso _tirón_ de preocupación de que él jamás le guste a Tony, ni inclusive en otro universo donde ellos tal vez podrían, quizás, de  _verdad_ estar juntos.

Pero esta vez, Tony le devuelve el beso. Es _honesto_ y deseoso, y está demasiado cerca de lo que Steve quiere para siempre de la vida, que no puede evitarlo: Tira de Tony hacia él desesperadamente, y Steve se encuentra pensando que realmente podría hacer esto por la eternidad cuando una brillante luz los vislumbra. Steve retrocede, entrecerrando los ojos, para ver a un tipo con una cámara de lente largo asomado por una ventana, en el piso dieciocho del hotel al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Ey! —grita Steve y la cámara vuelve a disparar. Él se da vuelta hacia Tony, su corazón palpita, su boca todavía hormiguea del beso, pero Tony se desconecta, su mirada en blanco.

—Volvamos a la Mansión —dice Tony, su voz apagada, su mirada yendo para todos lados menos al rostro de Steve. Steve asiente escuetamente, y lo sigue.

Más tarde, él aún se encuentra confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Tony. Ellos se separan cuando regresan a la Mansión, para cambiarse a algo más cómodo, sin embargo, Steve se encuentra a sí mismo dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio de Tony antes de siquiera reparar en ello. Él se desvía hacia la cocina cuando su cerebro entra en acción, recogiendo algo de comida del refrigerador, porque el melodrama de Tony los hizo perderse el alimento.

Cuando entra al laboratorio, Tony ya se encuentra golpeando una pieza de metal. Lo ha estado haciendo mucho. Natalie dice que está proyectando su tensión sexual con ese martillo. Thor piensa que él simplemente lo está imitando, pobremente. Bruce y Clint sólo sonríen con regocijo cuando lo ven. Tony lo ha estado haciendo muchísimo más de lo que solía hacerlo. Steve siente otra punzada de culpa. Natalie tiene razón, y es culpa de Steve. Si él no hubiera besado a Tony esa primera ocasión, Tony tal vez habría hecho ( _lo_ habría hecho, dice Pepper, con bastante frecuencia) algo estúpido, completamente por su propia cuenta.

Por otra parte, ese algo estúpido podría no haber sido tan fácil de recuperarse de.  
  
Steve se acomoda en su lugar habitual en el piso y comienza a desenvolver la comida. El refrigerador siempre está abastecido. Muchos superhéroes con metabolismos acelerados todos en un mismo lugar hacen una considerable merma en cualquier presupuesto de despensa. Tony golpea el panel y se da por vencido cuando Steve desenvuelve el de queso. Tony no puede resistirse al de queso tan fácilmente. Pronto Tony se encuentra a su lado, comiendo en silencio sus sándwiches, luciendo un poco pálido.  
  
—Mira —dice Steve, después de un momento. —Lo lamento.  
  
—¿Vamos a hablar de esto? —Tony hace una mueca y toma uno de los sándwiches de pollo, a pesar de que son los favoritos de Steve. —¿Nos convertimos en muchachitas sin darnos cuenta?  
  
—Así es —dice Steve. —Date la vuelta para que pueda trenzarte el cabello.  
  
—Buena esa.

—Yo no lo sabía —lo suelta, Steve. Rápidamente. Antes de que pueda arrepentirse. Tony lo mira, curioso. —Yo no sabía que había alguien con una cámara cerca. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué —Tony comienza a decir, y se congela, con su mirada moviéndose hacia Steve. Él pasa saliva notoriamente, y sus cejas se fruncen un poco. —Oh. Bien. Eso —tose, de pronto incómodo. —Ya veo.

Steve asiente, sin palabras, y de pronto Tony se estampa en el costado de Steve. Steve lo estabiliza con una mano, y mira alrededor de Tony para observar a Dummy re-acomodándose a su posición original, estirando su mano haciéndola lucir con todas sus fuerzas como un perrito avergonzado. Tony gira su cabeza para mirar a Dummy, y Dummy la inclina aún más, y Tony mira de vuelta a Steve -y se paraliza de nuevo. Como afuera del restaurante.

Steve pasa saliva, como si estuvieran al borde de algo terriblemente importante. Tony se encuentra muy cerca. Sería tan fácil, en ese momento, hundirse en él. Él se obliga a hablar. A decir algo. —¿Realmente iba a tomarte más de un año? —dice Steve.

Tony hace un sonido evasivo y de confusión en su garganta. —No sé a qué —comienza a decir. 

—Explicarme a lo que Pepper se refería, al principio, de que tenías un flechazo conmigo —Steve mira fijamente a Tony, sin moverse. Él no se acerca para acariciar a Tony, a pesar de que se encuentran tan próximos. Steve sabe lo que siente por Tony. Siempre lo supo hasta cierta instancia, pero no lo sospechó hasta que eligió besar a Tony por primera vez, y no estaba del todo seguro hasta ese tercer beso afuera del restaurante.

Tony no era, para nada, sólo la opción más _conveniente_ para transmitir su mensaje.

Los ojos de Tony recorren el rostro de Steve. Él se encuentra incómodo y repentinamente tímido. Pero Tony no es un cobarde, y mira a Steve directamente a los ojos, y dice, con una sonrisa atrevida desplazándose nerviosamente en un extremo de su boca. —Estaba esperando a que tú sacaras el tema. Porque, ya sabes, tú más o menos me lo has estado _sacando_ por décadas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Este momento es silencioso e íntimo, y Tony intenta arruinar la atmósfera al señalar su entrepierna, pero Steve no se lo permite. La sonrisa que él sabe que tiene en su rostro, justo en ese momento, debe lucir bastante asustada. Él alza su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Tony, y Tony, a pesar de su jactancia y su comentario lascivo, ya se encuentra aproximándose hacia la caricia que todavía no llega exactamente allí-  
  
Y la puerta se abre.

Ellos se apartan como si se hubieran prendido en llamas. Steve se frota la parte posterior del cuello y agacha la mirada con culpabilidad hacia el resto de sus sándwiches. En ese momento, al parecer él se arrodilló sobre uno de estos. Él retira los pedazos de pan y migajas de sus rodillas, y, cuando está seguro de que ya no está tan resplandecientemente rojo como una de sus tantas explosiones, se da la vuelta.  
  
Tony se encuentra de pie, fingiendo recargarse casualmente contra la mesa. Natalie no se lo cree ni un segundo, pero Steve se encuentra agradecido por la simulación.  
  
Espera. Esa no es Natalie. Steve lo sabe por la inclinación de su cabeza. Ella se encuentra completamente en modo _Natasha_.  
  
—¿Cuál es la situación? —dice Steve, moviéndose directamente hacia la puerta. Él le lanza una mirada a Tony. Una mirada clara de _hablaremos esto más tarde_. Las mejillas de Tony adquieren un interesante tono sonrojado.  
  
—Coqueteen luego, pónganse el traje ahora —dice Natasha, dando zancadas por delante de ellos.  
  
—Puedo escucharte sonreír —le dice Tony a ella, pero acelera el paso para alcanzarla.

* * *

Es tan rutinaria como invariablemente lo es cualquier misión de los Avengers, si es que cualquiera de sus misiones _pueda_ considerarse rutinaria. Un científico llamado Richards fabricó una máquina que más o menos… explotó cuando un científico rival la destruyó (o algo por el estilo, Steve estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Tony para escuchar cada detalle de la junta informativa, y eso es ridículo, que algo lo interrumpa con labores serias de Vengador, Steve jura que ellos _realmente_ lo hablarán en cuanto regresen a la Mansión, más pronto que tarde. Sin importar en qué resulte. Steve no puede permitirse estar distraído cuando el destino del mundo se encuentra en juego. Y habiéndolo pensado, es ridículo cuántas veces ellos han tenido que salvar al mundo).

Como sea, la máquina explotó dentro de una cosa-tipo-agujero-negro al lado de un pequeño planeta, y para el momento en que ellos llegan allí, ésta se encuentra ocupada tratando de succionar Staten Island.

El rival del científico, Víctor-como-se-llame, al parecer también envió cientos de estas cosas robóticas -que Bruce llama. —¡Bots! —con voz horrorizada, para evitarles a ellos que detengan el fenómeno de succión global.

—No lo comprendo —dice Steve, arrojando su escudo a una fila de Bots. Estos caen como bolos de boliche. —¿Por qué esta clase de villanos archienemigos tratan de hacer explotar al mundo? Ellos se encuentran _dentro_ del mundo. O sobre este.

—Las guaridas de los supervillanos tienden a ser subterráneas. Supongo que eso cuenta como _dentro_ —dice Tony, levantándolo del suelo a la par que uno de los Bots parte justo ese pedazo de superficie a la mitad.

—De cualquier manera, ¿qué a ellos no se los devorará como al resto de nosotros?  
  
—Espera —dice Tony. —¿Estas cosas nos van a devorar?  
  
—El agujero negro.  
  
—Oh —dice Tony.

Y luego no dicen mucho más, porque luchar contra cientos de Bots mientras tratan de destruir una pieza de épica maquinaria destruye-mundos de un supervillano es trabajo bastante agotador. E incluso cuando Thor estrella a Mjollnir en el lugar indicado de la máquina, todavía les queda un remolino tratando de succionar al fondo del océano al ferry de Staten Island.

Hulk, Thor, Black Widow y Hawkeye trabajan juntos para derribar a los Bots rezagados, mientras que Capi y Iron Man rescatan el ferry, y Steve cree que ya terminaron - _por fin_ -, cuando las cámaras de la armadura de Tony captan a una mujer en una lancha motora precipitándose hacia el vórtice del remolino.

—Hierro y agua —gruñe Tony, a pesar de que todos saben que su armadura está hecha de varias aleaciones y que él con regularidad se sumerge bajo el agua cada que siente el impulso. — _Estupenda_ combinación.

—Sólo llévame volando —suspira Steve, señalando a sus pies, no obstante Tony siente un extra-especial regocijo aquellas ocasiones que tiene que volar a Steve de los tobillos. Incluso, dice Tony, le borra la tristeza que siente de tener que ser el helicóptero personal de Steve.

Pese a todo, no hay fatalidades. El supervillano ya se encuentra atado en el muelle (a Natasha realmente le gusta atar a sus capturas, ella encuentra algo de diversión en el hecho de que las sogas no pueden retener _la_. O tal vez, en verdad le guste lo de Black Widow y la telaraña que teje), y sólo un _poco_ de daño a la propiedad pública... en general, Steve se siente bastante bien con toda la operación.  
  
Así que, por supuesto, que la mujer aferrándose al borde de su lancha motora resulta ser una completa _estúpida_.  
  
—¡No seré rescatada! —grita la mujer. —¡No por un par de malditos-homosexuales!  
  
Steve abre la boca y se traga un chorro de agua de mar por meterse en líos. Él balbucea, y está a punto de decir algo, cuando Tony habla en su lugar.  
  
—Bueno —dice Tony, con su voz amplificada de Iron Man retumbando por encima del resoplido del remolino. —Podemos concedérselo.  
  
Y él se da vuelta, y comienza a volarlos de regreso a la orilla.  
  
—Tony —dice Steve, retorciéndose un poco. Él es fuerte, y piensa que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , ¿podría cruzar nadando un remolino? ¿Quizás?. —Tony.  
  
—¿Qué pasó con aquello de _sólo_ usar nombres de superhéroe durante misiones? —gruñe Tony, pero se da vuelta tan rápido que, accidentalmente, la pantorrilla de Steve se lacera un poco.  
  
La mujer se resbala hasta el borde de su bote, y Tony baja a Steve. Steve extiende sus manos.  
  
—De acuerdo —grita Tony. —Tienes que elegir. O nos ayudas a rescatarte. O te voy a rescatar de todas maneras, porque tengo esta extraña creencia de que _todas_ las vidas son especiales. Y mi visión del mundo podría parecer extraña, pero es mucho más asombrosa que la tuya. Por supuesto, podrías demandarme por salvarte la vida, pero mujer, soy Tony Stark. Tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenerte en la corte por _años_. Tendrás que pasar días y días luciendo como una ojete mal agradecida junto al hombre bisexual que _te salvó la vida_. Pero es tu decisión.

La cara de la mujer antes de tomar las manos de Steve, no tiene precio.

* * *

En el caos que le sigue a casi todos los grandes rescates, Steve se encuentra a sí mismo siendo medio secuestrado por Tony.

Bueno, Tony -todavía en su armadura- lo agarra por el codo y ellos se escabullen alrededor del equipo de noticias y terminan caminando sin rumbo, a corta distancia del desastre. Tal vez no sea tanto como un secuestro, más como una evasión. Steve se pregunta qué tan extraños lucen -dos superhéroes, en uniforme y chamuscados de salvar al mundo por decimonovena vez (Tony lleva la cuenta) caminando por la banqueta como si fuera una escena perfectamente normal.

Tony se encuentra a medias de imitar la expresión de la mujer cuando Steve recuerda de nuevo que mañana es su último día. Se le encoge el estómago, y la cara de Tony se relaja, pasa saliva, y entonces llora como un bebé.

Excepto que ese es un pensamiento estúpido. Steve enfoca la mirada y se da cuenta de que es sólo lluvia. Steve sonríe irónicamente, en mayor parte divertido de su propia boba imaginación. —Tenemos que llevarte al interior. El hierro se oxida.

Tony no le devuelve la sonrisa. Él luce muy serio cuando asiente y dice. —Conozco un lugar más cercano que la Mansión.

Ellos terminan a las risas mientras corren, sin razón alguna que Steve pueda señalar. Podría ser del abrupto alivio de retrasar la extraña conversación de _bueno, vamos a "terminar/separarnos" después de realmente no haber sido pareja_. Especialmente después de ese momento en el taller de Tony. Podría ser de pura alegría de estar vivos. Quizás pueda ser de la imagen mental que ambos tienen en sus cabezas -de lo bizarros que deben lucir dos superhéroes corriendo bajo la lluvia. Steve piensa que, si viera eso, él no sabría si seguirlos (podrían estar huyendo de algo así como una explosión) o ir en la dirección contraria (porque podrían estar corriendo hacia algo, como un robot gigante o algunos lagartos mutantes o algo igualmente repugnante y/o de peligro de muerte).

Sea cual sea el motivo, ellos continúan riéndose como Tony los introduce a un hotel.

Es un lugar bastante elegante, de azulejos pulidos y candelabro, y Steve le frunce el ceño a Tony mientras que ellos caminan hacia la recepción, escurriendo agua a su paso. El concierge ni parpadea. Tal vez su principal clientela sean superhéroe empapados.

—¿Qué, tienes una sección en tu armadura para tu tarjeta dorada? —murmura Steve.

—Bueno, sí —dice Tony. —Pero también, soy dueño de este hotel.

Lo cual -cuando todo está dicho y hecho– no sorprende a Steve, y es definitivamente una buena explicación a la forma en que los conducen, a prisa, hacia el ascensor, sin siquiera reprenderlos por el charco de agua que metieron.

Tampoco le sorprende que los lleven a la suite penthouse.

—Sírvete del minibar —dice Tony, desensamblado su armadura y saliendo de esta como si estuviera quitándose un par de zapatos-holgados.

—Esas cosas generalmente cuestan una fortuna —comienza a decir Steve, porque a veces se le olvida con quién se encuentra. Tony sólo le lanza una _mirada_ , y Steve arruga la nariz tímidamente. —Cierto, gracias.

Steve saca una variedad de cosas del minibar, cosas que no combinan bien juntas sólo por si acaso le sacaran una sonrisa a Tony, y cuando él se da la vuelta, Tony se encuentra sacando pijamas blancas de un elegante juego de cajones de caoba. Él se las arroja a Steve. Steve las atrapa por reflejo, y no puede evitar sonrojarse, por lo que se da vuelta hacia el minibar, deseando bajarse el calor.

Meramente es este extraño trasfondo entre ellos. Steve saca más comida de lo humanamente consumible (y por ello, justo la considerada como una botana para él, Bruce o Thor), la suelta torpemente sobre una mesa, y toma la pijama y se cambia a ésta en el baño, el cual es tan grande que Steve, está bastante seguro que podría acomodar una casa dentro. Él limpia la quemadura en su pantorrilla, pero esta ya se encuentra sanándose. Gracias, súper suero. Renunciar a la efectividad del alcohol a cambio de cicatrizaciones-rápidas de quemaduras es algo que Steve podría haber canjeado voluntariamente si le hubieran dado opción.

Cuando él sale, Tony trae puesta una pijama a juego y reposa tendido sobre la enorme cama, su reactor arc destella a través de la tela sobre el surtido de dulces que ya se encuentra consumiendo.

Algo en las entrañas de Steve se tuerce bruscamente al verlo, y él se acerca a la mesa, dejando caer su uniforme sobre la silla cercana y tomando una lata de soda porque tiene la boca seca. Steve la abre y la bebe, pero se encuentra ligeramente distraído porque Tony lo observa detenidamente, su expresión algo... concentrada. 

Steve ha visto esa expresión en el rostro de Tony antes. Fue hace un par de meses, después de otra gala benéfica de Stark Industries. Tony había sido coqueteado toda la noche por Miss Brasil y ella se le había estado restregando contra el brazo todo el rato, a pesar de que Steve se encontraba al lado de Tony, y cuando ellos regresaron a la Mansión -sin Miss Brasil- Tony había puesto la misma expresión que tiene en ese momento mientras miraba la garganta de Steve. A Steve, un poco aturdido por el superficial beso para la prensa que Tony le había dado, se le había escapado una oferta de la cual estaba seguro que él decía en serio. Pero Tony la rechazó, negando con su rostro.  
  
Su rostro, en ese momento, no negaba.

Steve baja la lata y se dirige a la cama. —Muévete y deja de acaparar todas las Junior Mints.

 —Capitán América, le dicen —Tony se burla-queja, moviéndose, de todas maneras. —Más como Capitán Don Pantalones.

 —¿Estamos hablando de mis pantalones? —pregunta Steve. —Porque son casi transparentes. ¿No podía tu hotel permitirse más tela?  
  
—Podía. Sin embargo, ellos saben que me gusta mirar a mis invitados —dice Tony, y mira apropiada y obviamente a la entrepierna de Steve.

Steve aprieta su mandíbula y trata audazmente de evitar sonrojarse, pero sabe que no tiene demasiado éxito. Siente que podría arder del calor. —¿Cómo es que tu reactor arc se ve blanco cuando eres Iron Man, pero más azul de cerca? —dice Steve, en lugar de cualquier otra cosa que podría mencionar.

—Bueno, podría darte una cátedra de ciencias —dice Tony. —Pero realmente pretendía reanudar la conversación que estábamos teniendo más temprano.

—Oh —dice Steve. —Bueno, tengo diversas teorías sobre las motivaciones de un supervillano. En su mayoría tienen que ver con la falta de amor de una figura materna o paterna, y...

—Steve —dice Tony, voz baja, y se encuentra muy cerca, y Steve no puede apartar la mirada.

Steve pasa saliva, fuertemente. —No soy bueno en esto —dice. Él sabe que su voz es temblorosa, pero argumenta de todas maneras. Su mirada se une con la de Tony. —Esta clase de cosas de intimidad. Después de todo lo dicho y hecho, sólo soy un chico de Brooklyn.

—¿Es eso lo que está sucediendo aquí? —Tony aún se encuentra recostado en la cama, despreocupado, recargándose sobre un codo, pero su expresión es seria, un completo contraste con su lacónica pose. —¿Intimidad?  
  
—Tony —dice Steve, y no puede evitarlo. Mucho de lo que ha estado sintiendo, lo que ha estado conteniendo, roza su voz y él lo permite. Sólo por ese segundo, él lo permite y lo permite, y son sólo dos sílabas, pero da la casualidad de que esas dos sílabas son como todo para él en ese momento.

La mirada de Tony no se aparta de la suya, y se oscurece, como si él lo entendiera. Como si de alguna forma imposible él lo entendiera.

—Yo —comienza a decir Steve, pero no hay palabra alguna, y en principio, él es un hombre de acción, así que se aproxima. Lentamente esta vez. Sin dejar posibilidad de que Tony no sepa lo que se avecina. Pero Steve no se aproxima al rostro de Tony esta vez, sino por la mano de Tony. La presiona contra la almohada, y hábilmente se mueve hacia adelante, en un sólo movimiento rápido y suave, empujando a Tony contra la cama por debajo de él. Tony no se encuentra acorralado, pero la intención de Steve es clara. Steve mira fijamente a Tony, como desafiándolo a evidenciar a Steve de decirlo en serio.

—No hay cámaras —dice Tony, y su respiración es un poco débil. Steve puede sentir su pulso errático contra la suave piel del dorso de su mano, con la muñeca de Tony presionada contra esta. Con los definidos rasgos del rostro de Tony brillando, bañados de azul irradiado de su reactor arc, tal como Steve se imagina que su propio corazón lo haría y toda la luz- toda la luz de Steve es exclusivamente para este hombre que se encuentra bajo él. Tony se empuja contra él, firme, cuidadoso y calculado, para hacer que Steve gima desde lo profundo de su garganta, un sonido del que Tony parece excesivamente complacido de haber emanado de la garganta de Steve. —Y tú _definitivamente_ no eres un _chico_ de Brooklyn. _Hola_ , Capitán.

—¿ _Siempre_ tienes que matar la atmósfera? —se queja Steve.  
  
—Siempre —dice Tony, pero la falta de una respuesta ingeniosa y la forma en que sus pupilas se dilatan, es toda la evidencia que Steve necesita para saber que no es el único aferrado a esto.

El corazón de Steve late con fuerza. Este podría ser un momento insólito. Esto podría ser de sólo una noche, y por la mañana Tony querrá separarse, justo como Steve lo había acordado, y eso- eso tendría que ser justo lo suficiente. Si esta noche es lo único que Steve puede obtener, él la quiere.

—Esto no es para las cámaras. Esto es sólo para nosotros —dice Steve. Él no sabe lo mucho que lo desea hasta este exacto momento, donde no está del todo seguro que lo obtendrá. Steve se siente dubitativo, como si hubiera _demasiado_ de él que su piel no fuera capaz de arropar.  
  
Siente que podría morirse si no logra que Tony ponga sus manos sobre él. Siente que podría morirse si no logra poner sus manos sobre Tony.

Parte de ésta urgencia debe ser clara porque Tony duda y agacha su cabeza sólo por un instante, con un satisfactorio rubor en sus mejillas, del que Steve casi se olvida cuando Tony levanta la cabeza y sonríe pícaramente.

Steve ha visto esta sonrisa excitar a muchas diversas mujeres a lo largo de su amistad con Tony, pero él nunca antes había sentido toda la fuerza de ésta en su contra.

Él no volverá a juzgar la forma en que les temblaban las rodillas.

—Sólo para nosotros —repite Tony -suave, condescendiente, _sí_.

Steve pasa saliva, sonríe y acaricia, Tony también.

* * *

Eventualmente, tiene que llegar la mañana. Steve se despierta lentamente. Su rostro esboza una sonrisa antes de que siquiera pueda retenerla, y extiende su mano para darle un empujoncito a Tony, porque hay un millón de cosas que decir esta mañana, cada una más ridícula que la que le sigue, y esas son siempre las conversaciones que Tony disfruta.

Excepto que cuando la mano de Steve alcanza la otra almohada, no encuentra nada más que aire puro.

Tony no está allí.

El corazón de Steve se duele, saboreando la decepción tan agria como la ceniza, y Steve entierra su rostro en la almohada de Tony. Él cree que aún casi puede olerlo, pero es sólo el detergente que usa el hotel. Tal vez Tony use los mismos servicios de limpieza para la Mansión. Tendría sentido.

Steve se pone de pie, sabiendo que sería demasiado fácil el quedarse tirado en la cama y deprimirse.

Él sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Era el último día de su relación de mentiras con Tony. Y ambos son adultos. Steve así lo había querido, aunque sólo fuera por esa noche, así que él no se revolcará lamentándose porque obtuvo la versión más pequeña de lo que deseaba.

Él es un Vengador. Él va a _comportarse_ como tal.

Steve se ducha, rápida y eficientemente, saboreando la molestia y el dolor que le trae el moverse. Él recordará cómo se siente esto. Cómo se sintió estar tan cerca, tan íntimo, con alguien a quien ama. Siempre lo recordará. Pero jamás lo dejará que interfiera con cuestiones de los Vengadores. 

Es cuando Steve sale del baño y vuelve a la habitación que lo ve.

Humo. A la distancia.

Steve en su vida se puso el traje tan rápido. El personal del hotel ni siquiera reacciona cuando él sale disparado del ascensor y se dirige directamente hacia la puerta. Tal vez, Tony se quede aquí seguido debido a esa tan casual reacción.

Los peatones le abren paso cuando Steve se aproxima. Ya sea que ellos comiencen a acostumbrarse demasiado a él corriendo por la ciudad como un loco manchón rojo, blanco y azul, o tal vez haya algún vídeo de dominio público por ahí que Steve todavía no ha visto. _Precaución: Si ve un machón rojo, blanco y azul precipitándose por la banqueta hacia usted, probablemente sea Capitán América. Háganse hacia un lado público, y déjenlo salvar el día._

La conmoción se encuentra situada en el Distrito Industrial, y el cerebro de Steve se encuentra recorriendo todos los posibles enemigos que podrían ser. El humo tiene un distintivo tinte rojo, así que no son los cosos-lagartos gigantes de hace unos meses. No hay suficiente humo para que sean esas bestias de fuego. Steve se encuentra pensando - _quizás robots de nuevo-_ cuando dobla la esquina y está más o menos en lo correcto.

Parece casi como un televisor gigante. Con piernas. Y dos brazos metálicos muy largos. Y con el logotipo de _Hammer Industries_ en el costado.

En realidad, no es eso lo que capturó la atención de Steve.

Lo que más llamó su atención -además del hecho de que Justin Hammer parece haber inventado una especie de televisión robot, y que Steve siempre supo que los televisores eran malvados- es que Tony parece ser el único Vengador en la zona.

Y que le están, indiscutiblemente, dando una paliza.

Steve se lanza a la acción. Enciende el auricular remoto que activa automáticamente todos los sistemas de alerta de los Vengadores. —Vengadores reúnanse —Steve brama en el auricular. —Enviándoles mis coordenadas ahora.

 _—_ _¿Cuál es la situación?_ —la voz demasiado-alegre de Clint zumba por la línea.

—Un enorme televisor andante —admite Steve. —América, fuera.

—Jajaja. Roger Rogers —Clint carcajea, la broma que nunca envejece para ninguno de los Vengadores. Excepto para Thor, pero Thor no cuenta, porque él no comprende el chiste.

Y, en ese preciso momento, todo lo que Steve comprende es que Tony está luchando solo.

Steve lanza su escudo a la pantalla de cristal de la televisión y comienza a correr.

* * *

La televisión en algún punto intentó succionarse todo el planeta.

Su enemigo había sido literalmente una _televisión apocalíptica_.

Steve oficialmente se da por vencido, de sorprenderse de sus enemigos. O de lo que sus enemigos puedan convertir en dispositivos para exterminar al mundo. 

Agotado y ahora adolorido por correr durante cuatro horas, esquivando los golpes de los brazos de la televisión, Steve cojea hacia donde Tony se encuentra terminando de recibir atención médica, al costado del área, con la tapa de su casco levantada y un rastro de sangre en la frente del que Steve planea gritarle _por lo menos_ durante diez minutos.

Steve está cansado, y molesto, y demasiado agotado emocionalmente para siquiera de chiste mencionar que no hay nada que no se pueda superar. —Tenemos que hablar —dice Steve, antes de que Tony pueda siquiera abrir la boca lo suficiente como para decir algo.

—Supongo que sí —dice Tony, obviamente demasiado cansado como para defenderse. —Estoy bien, Lou —le dice Tony al médico curándolo. Lou frunce el ceño pero asiente y los deja a solas. —Lamento el, ya sabes, dejarte que despertaras solo en la cama.

—No, no lo haces —dice Steve.

—¿Disculpa?  
  
—No lo haces —insiste Steve. —Porque si realmente lo lamentarás no lo hubieras _hecho_. ¿Supongo que me dejaste solo para luchar contra lo-que-sea que _esta_ cosa sea?  
  
Tony asiente. —¿Supongo que no me hace librarla el hecho de que me fui para hacer algo heroico?  
  
Steve lo mira por un largo momento, y niega con su cabeza.  
  
—Eso pensaba —dice Tony, y observa alrededor a la devastación causada por la infame invención de Hammer. —Yo-  
  
—Sólo dilo —dice Steve. —Al parecer, los dos somos adultos, adultos ocasionalmente responsables. Inclusive tú, Tony, antes de que lo discutas. Yo no soy una delicada flor que puedas lastimar accidentalmente —Steve se obliga a continuar, con el corazón herido mientras agrega, bruscamente. —Anoche fue anoche, y no tiene por qué significar nada.

—Ese es el punto imposible de la cuestión —dice Tony, aún precavido de no mirar a Steve. —De algún modo significa algo.

Steve frunce el ceño. Con su corazón palpitando de nuevo, y él casi quiere hacer que Tony se detenga, porque esta conversación podría doler mucho, y él quiere marcharse y esconderse y él quiere abrazar a Tony y besarlo y nunca parar, y todo es un conflictivo crescendo de emociones y él apenas y puede soportarlo.

Así que no dice nada.  
  
A fin de cuentas, de cualquier manera, todo esto depende de Tony. Steve se prepara a sí mismo lo mejor que puede para esperar a que Tony diga lo inevitable. Que ellos son amigos. Que ha estado agradecido por el año, pero que está aún más agradecido por su libertad.

—Ni siquiera lo entiendes —dice Tony. Él se da vuelta hacia Steve y mira fijamente hasta que Steve le devuelve la mirada. —No quería hablar contigo esta mañana porque pensé que _recordarías_ que este era el aniversario del año. No quería hablar contigo esta mañana porque no _quería_  separarme de ti/terminar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿de acuerdo? Esa es la verdad. _Esa_ es la jodida verdad.

Steve no puede responder. Se encuentra estupefacto. Él _nunca_ pensó que esto fuera algo que alguna vez pudiera tener.

Por supuesto, que Tony piensa que la falta de respuesta de Steve es todo horror, porque Tony continúa. —Y comprendo que yo diciendo esto signifique que será todo muy incómodo para ti, porque tú sólo intentabas probar un punto, y justo _resulté_ ser yo, pero Pepper tenía razón, he estado enamorado de ti probablemente toda mi vida, primero de la idea de ti, y luego _te_ descongelaste e incluso resultaste _más_ increíble de lo que alguna vez pensé que serías, así que por supuesto que yo era grosero contigo porque casi nunca digo lo que siento, no realmente. Y pensé que eras heterosexual y luego esa cosa estúpida de la televisión, y, y- tú no me estás golpeando.

—No —dice Steve, perplejo. —No creo que lo esté haciendo.

Tony da cinco, seis pasos. Y se detiene. Su enorme cerebro obviamente se encuentra acelerándose. Steve sólo lo mira. Esperando a que él lo comprenda.

—Tú —dice Tony. —No estás volviéndote loco.  
  
—Ese serías tú —dice Steve. Él se encuentra teniendo dificultades para hablar. Él quiere gritar. Quiere bailar. Quiere besar muchísimo a Tony, pero los demás Vengadores no se encuentran demasiado lejos. Ellos probablemente se encuentren preguntándose qué clase de disputa doméstica es esta. _Déjalos que se cuestionen_ , piensa Steve, con saña. _Este momento es mío_. Tony lo mira y la comprensión lentamente se esboza en su rostro. _Este momento es nuestro_ , piensa Steve, aturdido.

—Oh —dice Tony. — _Oh._

—Yo tampoco quería despertar —dice Steve. Él se acerca a Tony y toma la barbilla de Tony. —No quería despertar y oírte decir que habíamos terminado.

—Porque es conveniente salir conmigo —murmura Tony, con una mirada delirante en sus ojos.  
  
Steve en verdad se ríe. —¿Tú? ¿Conveniente? Tony, tú eres la persona más inconveniente del planeta. Te olvidas del mundo cuando inventas, peleas cuando deberías ir por refuerzos, tú- tú _bebes_ demasiado, y eres realmente _grosero_.

—De acuerdo —dice Tony, alejándose de la caricia de Steve. —Iré a ser grosero _por allá_ , ¿de acuerdo?

—Eres inconveniente —repite Steve. —Y de todas maneras, yo quiero estar contigo.

Tony parpadea. Se mueve un poco más cerca. —¿Estás seguro? —pregunta él, mucho más _sotto voce_ esta vez. —Porque estoy loco. Desenfrenado. Cualquiera te lo diría. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dejarme y terminar con esto?

Steve agarra a Tony de la cadera acorazada, tirando de él más cerca. —¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quieres que corte a _Iron Man_? Él es Tony Stark, el hijo de oro de la nación, salvador de millones de estudiantes desfavorecidos y el creador de las mejores invenciones de Estados Unidos. Si le rompiera el corazón, la nación me lincharía —exclama Steve arrojando sus brazos, en una parodia bastante graciosa de la forma en que Tony había hecho una rabieta hace ya bastante, al principio, cuando besar a Tony era un símbolo, y no tan indispensable como respirar.

Tony, obviamente, recuerda sus propias palabras, y la forma en que Steve las tuerce, y él luce como que quizás final, _finalmente_ , lo esté aceptando.

—Quizás quieras rebobinar, repetir esa última parte de nuevo —dice Tony, con sus manos presionadas en sus costados mientras mira cuidadosamente a la distancia, fingiendo que no siente nada. Érase una vez, que a Steve le habría molestado su fortuita apatía, pero ahora que sabe que Tony no es un robot. Que Iron Man es sólo una máscara. Que el corazón de Tony es más blando que la mayoría, y que él demuestra tanta pasión y emoción como cualquiera. Sólo que no _a_ cualquiera. 

 _Él me lo demuestra_ , piensa Steve, y tira de Tony más cerca, sonriéndole. —Bien —dice él, montando un espectáculo de revirarle los ojos. —Él es Tony _Stark_ , Don Juan, asombroso inventor y multimillonario loco. Si le rompiera el reactor arc, él me mandaría a perseguir y linchar.

—Lo haría —dice Tony. —Como perro.

—Y yo estoy tan enamorado de ti, que eso nunca, jamás, podría suceder —dice Steve, y su corazón canta verdades, con un estruendo en sus oídos que es tan fuerte que Steve espera desesperadamente que ningún robot se aparezca al final para aniquilar al mundo, porque Steve no lo atenderá.

—Oh —dice Tony. —Bien, entonces. Eso es. Eso es increíble. Esa es, absolutamente, una conclusión inesperada, desde luego que es casi un epílogo demasiado perfecto para este particular-

—Tony —dice Steve, con impaciencia, porque está enamorado, y porque Tony quizás lo haya amado toda su vida, y aunque en secreto también ame a Tony divagando, hay algo que desea hacer más. — _Cállate_.

Los ojos de Tony brillan de indignación, automáticamente. — _Házmelo_ hacer —exige. 

—Está bien —dice Steve, y lo hace.

Y definitivamente, _definitivamente_ , en esta ocasión no está pensando en las sufragistas. Ni en ninguna de las siguientes ocasiones.

Su corazón permanece siempre, fijamente, lleno de Tony.

* * *

_Y más tarde, cuando Pepper viene a buscarlos para recordarles que Steve cumplió con sus obligaciones, y Pepper ve más de la anatomía de Steve de lo que él se siente cómodo con, Steve todavía se encuentra demasiado feliz como para preocuparse. Su yo pasado podría haberlo hecho, pero esa es una versión de Steve del pasado, una versión de sí mismo que Steve siempre recordará. Un Steve que vivía en las sombras._

_Este Steve vive bajo el sol. Con Tony a su lado. Y con toda la ilusión del futuro en su corazón._

_Y con un puñetazo o dos reservados para cualquier televisor, _que se comporte mal,_ que quizás se cruce en su camino._

_Por lo que le reste de vida, a Steve jamás le terminará de agradar la televisión._

* * *

_A excepción de las repeticiones de Little House on the Prairie, pero Tony es quien reprograma a JARVIS y nadie jamás se entera._

* * *

_A excepción de cuando Steve accidentalmente suelta gritillos demasiado altos al conocer a Melissa Gilbert, y Justin Hammer hace video y lo sube a YouTube._

* * *

_El desgraciado._

* * *

_Aparte de eso, Steve y Tony salvan al mundo, golpean a muchos villanos, salvan al mundo y se aman hasta ser la Pareja Más Candente Del Mundo por siete años consecutivos. Y salvan al mundo de nuevo. Y mucho más._

_¿Ya mencioné que salvan al mundo?_

_Sí, ellos hacen eso. Y luego viven felices para siempre._

_Incluso cuando Tony monta un_ _coup d'état en su casa de_ _retiro. Y continúa usando el escudo de Steve para estabilizar sus aceleradores de partículas. Y haciendo que los zapatos de Steve bailen en momentos inapropiados._

_Pero supongo que eso es amor verdadero para ti._

**Author's Note:**

> Sin duda que éste es uno de mis one-shot favoritos, y por ello no me podía guardar las ganas de compartirlo en español. Quiero agradecerle a la autora por permitirme traducirlo y a ustedes leerme, no olviden comentar o dejar kudos. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
